Kuroko's Book of Friends
by Miothedaydreamer
Summary: Set up in a world where yokais exists. New town, a new house and a new school. Kuroko was trying to be optimistic to this sudden move. But his optimism slowly turns to stress as his grandmother's book started to attract attention, from a totally different crowd. Not to mention he got a bossy and irresponsible cat for a house pet/bodyguard. Yokai GoM! Inspired by Natsume Yuujinchou!
1. Chapter 1: NEW

**Hi! **

**This is my very first fan-fiction! This work has been inspired by NatsumeYuujinchou. However, you might come across some twists on the later chapters! **

**I'm sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language. Constructive criticisms are welcome! I hope to improve my writing skills with your guidance! (^^)**

**Oh, and there's no definitive pairing., ,. .,yet. Hehehe (¬u¬)**

**For facts and quotes used for every chapter: Please see end note.**

**Kuroko no Basuke is written and illustrated by Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**NEW **

Kuroko Tetsuya sighed as he placed his duffel bag on the asphalt. His father was transferred to Matsumoto, two and a half hours travel by train and from the train station it takes 10 minutes of riding the bus before you arrive to their new house.

Or so he thought.

His Mother and Father already went to Matsumoto City 4 days ahead of him to settle his father's transfer and their house.

Kuroko flipped his phone and read the address forward by his Mother. Looking around, he realized that he needed to walk since the bus doesn't pass in front of their own house.

Flinging his bag back to his shoulder, observing the surroundings while walking; he realized that Matsumoto City is actually quite nice. Situated near the mountains famous for their hot springs, the city has a lot of establishments to cater the tourists and the resident's needs.

He also passed by *Kyu Kaichi Gakko earlier, the one he transferred to, the school he'll be attending starting Monday. "Sigh"

Not that he resented anything, but he made good friends on his previous school, Seirin. He even made it as a regular at their basketball team; a feat for him, the boy who frequently got marked absent by his teachers by accidents for his low presence.

He was still in deep thought that he didn't notice the rounded cat eyeing him from his wall.

"Beep" He has been walking for five minutes when he received a text from his mother.

From: Okaasan

Subject: Where are you?

I'm in front of the house. Where are you Tetsuya? Did you get lost?

Kuroko looked around and saw his mother at the end of the street holding her phone.

Kuroko sprinted towards her and spoke when he was less than 10 feet from her," Mom."

His mother jolted surprised." Tetsuya! Good thing you got here on time. I thought you got lost and I started to worry." She said, placing a hand on her son's cheek.

Kuroko looked at his mother saying, " Sorry Okaasan, I got carried away looking around."

After an awkward pause, he spoke:

"Tadaima."

Amami, smiled foundly at her quiet son " Okaerinasai."

The cat walked towards the newly occupied house. His interest perked up by the boy who was just opening the room on the 2nd floor. This boy smelled like HER. He almost thought it was her if he hasn't heard his voice. How long was it since he last saw her? 60-70 years ago? Humans grow old. He scolded himself. It's impossible that she could still be this young after all those years.

He sat on the wall leveled with the boy's room watching him fixing his stuff (mostly books) of various genres. The kid is so not like her. "Her, reading books?" The cat made a throaty laugh remembering the house's previous resident.

Kuroko still organizing his books when he turned his head, hearing a throaty purr coming from outside his window. He saw the tip of a cat's tail, swishing back and forth.

He walked towards his window and saw a cat sitting on the wall fence. He stretched his other hand wanting to pet it's fur. Kuroko has been found of animals. In Seirin, he's the closest to their school mascot, Nigou.

How he missed their walks.

The cat saw and knew what the boy wanted to do. Not to sound too boastful but the neighborhood is quite found of him actually and he doesn't mind adding one more to his list of food source.

But the cat's expectant expression turned to disbelief. The cat's eye went wide. Not because of the kid's touch, but because of the thing that the kid's other hand is holding.

It's the **BOOK**.

The **BOOK** he's been looking for for ages.

**The BOOK of Names.**

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Kyu Kaichi Gakko- **It is actually one of the first schools in Japan. In real time it is no longer operating as a school. Instead it is converted to a Museum in Matsumoto City. However, I chose this school because of it's beautiful Western Type structure and garden that I might be using in the future.

Thank you for Reading the first chapter! Please feel free to leave a review!ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Next Chapter: The Cat's Proposal**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat's Proposal

**Hello!**

**2 Chapters in one night! I know the story is slow paced and too wordy. But don't worry, it'll get faster after chapter 3 or in the middle of chapter four. **

**You'll find out who's the cat., ,. finally! (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**CHAPTER TWO: The Cat's Proposal**

Kuroko held back his hand, hesitant due to the cat's expression, better not risk being scratched or bitten. He retreated from the cat and went back to what he's doing wondering what's with the cat's sudden change of stance.

The cat on the other hand recovered from the shock and is now perching the window. His ears upright and tail swishing fervently. Why not? The boy has it! He has been looking for it for ages! All he needs to do is kill the boy and he can possess the book!

No, not kill the boy.

If the book is forcibly taken from its owner, the book will not recognize him as the new owner. He must have the boy's consent. It must be given to him willingly.

Damn it.

He doesn't even know if the boy knows what he is holding! The power it can give him! Aargh! Damn it. How was he supposed to make the boy hand him the book?! To him who's been a cat for 70 years?!

Yes, he's been a cat, a talking cat to be exact. Since, SHE defeated him and took his name. He hasn't been able to transform freely. He knows that the boy won't take it calmly if a cat started talking to him.

He was too occupied with how he can take the book from the boy to notice an *Akateko, a red hand coming out from the outside tree.

It slithered on the window frame and just shot towards the boy. The cat reacted swiftly and bit the wrist of the yokai. Kuroko was against the wall reacting quickly to the commotion behind him.

There he saw the cat on top of his study table with an unnaturally hand on his mouth.

"rehurn mhe wai ngame!" the cat whined.

"Bad Neko!" , Kuroko not believing what he is seeing. He pulled out a book and was aiming to swat the cat. Where on earth did he get that hand?! "Let go of that." He said in a rushed voice.

The cat was pissed. Shit. How will he be able to save the book and the kid from the Akateko if he can't transform.

He pulled out the hand and found out the tree it was hanging to. It was quite strong and he was having problems in _handling _it. (Pun intended) Izuki would've loved it if he was here. (thinking of a certain tengu.)

He stretched the arm and knotted the hand to the tree. He jumped back to the room.

"Kid, return me my name so that I can friggin' stop that blooded hand!" He hissed.

"But I don't have your name." Kuroko responded.

"You're too calm in seeing a talking cat, you're not normal. The book you we're holding earlier it has my name on it." The cat spat back.

"Which book? I held all of them." Kuroko's eyes scanned his collections.

" Shit Brat!" The hand is still trying to unknot itself. "The one from her, from Kuroko!"

"Her? You mean my mom?" Kuroko looked more confused.

"No! from the woman who used to live here!" The cat was almost clawing it's fur out of frustration. He was gonna murder the boy if he still doesn't get it!

" Appear, the one who protects me." Kuroko said quietly.

" What the-" How did that kid-

The cat froze and looked at Kuroko whose eyes closed and the Book flipping its pages as if the wind is doing it. Kuroko tore the upright page and placed it on his lips.

"Come. . . Kagami"

The cat felt a surge of something familiar filling him.

His name.

He was still under a trance if not for the violent rustling of the tree outside.

He was confident as he transformed to his true self. Ah, it feels so good. The surge of his power, he can now use his full ability.

He laughed at the Akateko, the panic nowhere to be seen in his eyes.

"When was the last time I ate yokai meat?" The creature asked and gobbled the tiny thing.

All this time, Kuroko was standing against the wall. Shivering.

Who would have guessed that that cat could turn into a very large creature?

It was the first time he returned a name. He was already aware of what the book could do. His grandmother stayed with them when she was too old to live on her own. Kuroko loved her liveliness despite her old age. She would tell Kuroko stories about her adventures. All this time, Kuroko thought they were tales, just made up stories for her to put him to sleep.

She died few years ago, but Kuroko still remembered them. Haruna Kuroko's adventures.

The giant creature twisted it's head and looked at Kuroko. Now he's got his name back, he poked his head inside the boy's room and said: "The book contains the name of all the yokai defeated by Kuroko Haruna. Defeat brings grudge. And now that the book is back, it is sure that those monsters will swarm, desperate in getting back their name. This brings immense danger to you and your family. Give me the book. You don't need to shoulder the weight of such thing."

Kagami praised himself with how he constructed his words. He sounded like a no fuss yet concerned citizen. Of course, he kept all the good stuff about the book. How being its owner means he has control of all the yokai listed on the book.

Again, Kagami was too occupied with himself that he didn't see the glint of resolve on the boys empty eyes.

"No, thank you. But I'll be keeping this book." Kuroko bowed his head slightly.

"So then I'll be getting the book out of your hands and I'll be on my way." Kagami grinned.

"I said, I'll be keeping the book. Thank you for your concern." Kuroko said monotonously.

" Eh?. . . . EeEeHhHh!" Kagami shouted, accidentally bumped his head on the window.

**End Note: **

*Akateko- An **akateko** (赤手児**?**, lit. "red handed child") is a _yōkai_, or Japanese monster, from the folklore of Aomori prefecture, specifically in the city of Hachinohe.[1][2] It appeared as an infant's hand hanging down from a tree.

End Note Source:

wiki/Akateko_(folklore)

Please R & R! They'll fuel me up to do better on the coming chapters! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)

**NEXT: To School We Go**


	3. Chapter 3: To School We Go

**Hello Everyone!**

**As promised, the story's starting to pick up the pace!**

**I just needed to warm up the old engine here and I'm fired up!**

**I try to describe as much of the surrounding to give a picture how things are I made a mistake on the facts or the geography—I'm sorry. Please PM me so that I can correct that.** 〜(￣△￣〜)

**Kuroko no Basuke **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**CHAPTER III: To School We Go**

"Teme, what do you mean you'll be keeping the Book of Names?" Kagami asked, losing his composure.

"Just how you understood what I said, I'll be keeping the book. Here. With Me." Kuroko replied with a blank façade.

Kagami: "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? Yokais will come to get their names and their revenge!"

"I am well aware of that. I understood you the first time. It seems you're the one having problems understanding me", Kuroko replied with an irate tone.

"You are not normal, kid. Not normal. Do you have a death wish or something?" Kagami huffed. Damn this kid is stubborn. He has to change his tactics of getting the book.

"No, however this book is one of my grandmother's most prized possession. She told me all about the friends she garnered during her adventures." Kuroko said calmly stroking the books spine.

"Ha! Wahahahaha! Friends?! They gave their names to her unwillingly. When one imprisoned you for decades, you don't call them FRIENDS!" Kagami barked. How naïve can this boy be? He is now fully convinced that this boy is the grandson of Haruna. A lose screw on the head seems to be a hereditary thing in the Kuroko Family.

"And how are you supposed to fend off those monsters?" Kagami asked.

"I will be needing your help" Kuroko replied simply.

Kagami: "Last time I remembered, I was the one who saved you from that Akateko. You're the one who owe me a favor."

Kuroko stepped towards the monster, his head now in line with the creature's nozzle. "I know your name."

Kagami bared his fangs grimly, a vein popped on his forehead. _Damn you Haruna, _He thought.

"You fight dirty kid" Kagami grunted. Killing the boy was starting to look like a good idea.

Kuroko still stood there looking at him as if finding for something. It's quite irritating actually; those azure eyes making him feel like he's being placed under a microscope. But what irritates him the most is that his irritation is slowly fading away. Even if the boy was too blunt in black-mailing him, he couldn't find it in him to hate Kuroko. For God's sake he and Haruna weren't even close for him to blame it on the boy looking alike her. But there is something- calming, something he can't even pinpoint that wants him to agree with Kuroko's proposition.

"All I want actually is to return these names. Grandma asked me a favor if I could return these names to their rightful owner. She knew she gained a few enemies by collecting their names. But she also collected friends and unique experiences in doing so." Kuroko spoke.

_Woah, that's like 3 sentences. _Kagami thought.

"The yokais would feel bad if their name has been entrusted to others like a replaceable property. One's name is like one's identity." Kuroko added.

"Then I will be accompanying you in returning those names. I will be protecting you. However, should you perish in the process of doing so either due to illness or to a yokai attack that is beyond my power, you will entrust the Book of Names to me. That, giving me the right to do whatever I want to the remaining names." Kagami offered.

Kuroko's lips curved up as he nodded to Kagami's offer. "hm, I agree with your terms Kagami-kun."

Kagami was caught up when the boy's expression lightened. He didn't know why he felt glad when he saw the boy smiled.

Kuroko however tilted his head when Kagami turned his head and diverted his eyes.

Knock, knock. Soft taps on the door broke the silence.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya. I have prepared snacks for us". His mother called him behind the door.

"Yes mom, I'll be done in a few minutes", Kuroko replied again in a monotonous tone.

"Ok, don't take to all, or your shake will become runny" his mother's footsteps fading away.

POOF! Kagami reverted back to his cat form; only then Kuroko peeked out of his room and called his mother. "Mom can I keep a pet?"

"Huh? A pet? Sure, are you planning to bring Nigou here?" Amami asked.

"I found this ginger cat outside our window." Kuroko picked Kagami up and showed him to his mom.

"Are you sure that it doesn't have an owner? Someone might come looking for him."

"I think not Mom. He's got no tag or any sign of ownership. If someone does come looking for him, then I'll return him of course".

Kuroko's mother shifted her eyes between the chubby cat and her son. Well having the cat to accompany her son may not be a bad idea, especially now that Tetsuya doesn't have any friends in this town.

"OK, you can keep him. You have to be responsible in feeding him and everything. A scratch on the wall or furniture and its out for you mister." She said smilingly and touched the cat's nozzle softly.

"What do you plan to call him?" She straightened up.

"Taiga" Kuroko replied quickly.

_Taiga? What kind of name is that? Sounds like a screen name or a title of a movie. Don't give me that crappy name! _Kagami twisted his head towards Kuroko.

"Why Taiga?" Amami asked.

"Because his fur pattern is similar to tiger stripes" Kuroko said to his mother, as if this was the most obvious and rational answer of all.

(Giggle) His mother tousled his hair, her eyes smiling. "Right, how could I miss that? Are you done with your room? Food is waiting downstairs."

"Please go ahead of me Mom, I'll be heading downstairs in a minute."

As soon as Kuroko closed the door Kagami voiced out his objection.

"Why? Why Taiga? It sounds like the crappy Movie I saw two streets from here! What was the title again? AH! Crouching Taiga, Hidden Tora!" Kagami fumed.

"Shh, Kagami-kun, your voice please." Kuroko locked his door.

"Would you have preferred Neko-chan, or Tama?" Kuroko looked confused.

"Don't give me such sissy names!" Kagami said exasperatedly.

"Then, Taiga will do."

Silence.

"OK- Thank you" Kagami said quietly.

"Why is that Kagami-kun?"

"For being considerate and not telling my true name"

"You think lowly of me Kagami-kun. I'm not stupid you know" Kuroko sound offended.

"No! I mean some families would take advantage of this and convert these yokais to be their family guardians." Kagami explained.

"I'm not like that. I'm a man of my word Kagami-kun. When I agreed to your terms, I am determined to stick to it till it is fulfilled."

Kagami was hit with guilt, what Kuroko would think if he knew of what Kagami was planning earlier.

"Let's head downstairs. I'm thirsty" Kuroko opened the door for the cat waiting for him to go out first.

* * *

_At the foot of the mountain near the break of the forest trees. _

He just had a fill of his snack and was scooping up the water from the creek to drink when the afternoon breeze brought him a familiar scent.

His ears perked up and his eyes glint with excitement, " She's back!".

_His got to tell the others. _ He thought, running, lost in plain sight.

* * *

The rustling of the leaves and the sound of the Cicadas filled the night as Kuroko was putting what he'll need for school on his back pack.

Kagami was on the tatami mat. Full and satisfied of the meal he had.

"You should be keeping the book in a safer place." Kagami spoke.

"I already did, try to sniff if you can smell where the book is hidden" Kuroko said, still busy in fixing his bag.

"Hmm., sniff, sniff., I can't smell it. Where did you hide it?" Kagami asked, now on top of the bookshelf.

"It works then" Kuroko said, not adding anything and Kagami was still waiting.

"Stingy" Kagami muttered.

"It'll miss the whole point if I tell you where it is Kagami-kun" Kuroko again, spoke monotonously.

"I'll be coming with you to schools tomorrow." Kagami said.

"Why Kagami-kun?"

"You looked like your grandmother, you even smelled like her. Yokais will mistake you for Haruna and they'll attack you without hesitation."

"They will not if I tell them I'm not her." Kuroko said.

"You are naïve." Kagami huffed. "Trust me; it would be very difficult to convince them. They don't understand how you humans differentiate each other. We base on the appearance and scent of each individual." Kagami explained.

"Then how was it that you didn't mistake me for her?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"I-I just know." Kagami answered. Again, averting his eyes.

It's too embarrassing to tell Kuroko that there was something different with Kuroko's eyes. Haruna's Azure Orbs looked like the sea, with mysteries that makes you curious but hesitate of its depths. Kuroko's eyes however makes you think of the blue sky, with wonders hidden beyond that makes you crave to know.

"Ok you can come to school" Kuroko said stopping Kagami on his trail of thoughts.

"I trust you'll behave. However, you'll have to do with the food I'm bringing. You eat like a monster." Kuroko mused.

"Baka, that's because I'm a monster" Kagami said.

* * *

Kuroko got up from his bed as soon as the alarm rang.

With a bed head to fix, Kuroko prepares 2 hours before class starts. Every morning is a challenge for him.

Kagami was not in his room. Worried, Kuroko checked where he hid the Book of Friends. It's still there and there are no signs that the cat knew of its hiding place.

Kuroko peeked downstairs and saw the cat at his mother's foot whining for food. "Hold on a moment Taiga", as Amami prepared Kagami's food.

The cat was munching on his meal when he saw Kuroko on top of the stairs.

The poor cat choked and was still wheezing when Kuroko came down. "Taiga! Oh my. You should eat your food more slowly." Amami gently stroke the cat's back.

_His hair, wahahahaha! Woah! Shit. Cough. Cough. Ah God, this boy looks so hilarious! _ Kagami thought, still wheezing.

"Good morning mother" Kuroko greeted his mother as he took his mug. He was used to this reaction to know that Kagami choked because he found Kuroko's bed hair to be ridiculous.

"Mom, don't you think Taiga choked because of too much food? I think we should lessen it." Kuroko sounded concern as he went back up the stairs to take a bath.

_Kuroko, you Bastard! I'll let a yokai scratch your face just to get back at you if I starve!_

* * *

It takes a 6 minute walk from Kuroko's House to his School. Kyu Kaichi Gakko was actually one of the very first high schools built in Japan and currently it has 1,300 students enrolled. Unlike most high schools, Kaichi's main building is Western inspired and is a 2 storey building with a large garden in front.

Across the street however are 2 new 4 storey buildings and 1 Gymnasium with 3 courts inside. The school was aiming to maintain its history and improve the quality of education at the same time. Classes are still being held on the old building. All the freshmen and sophomores lectures are being held here for the purpose of incorporating the school's rich history in their young minds.

The school bell rang as Kuroko opened his classroom door. Class 1-B. The black board and the doors are old, but the wooden flooring and desks are new. Bright light comes from the tall windows on the opposite wall.

The bell rang again and he felt something passed swiftly behind him. He had just caught a blur of the school's uniform atop by a midnight blue hair.

Kuroko blinked. It was the first time he saw someone ran that fast. It's like a car that passed him by inches. Kuroko knew he would have flown by the impact if he was hit by that boy.

Kuroko closed his eyes and sigh. It's not time to focus about the other section. He should come up with his introductions, and honestly he hasn't come up with one yet.

He felt another presence beside him. A he turned his head and he saw a tall boy with Moss Green hair standing in front of him.

"Are you waiting for your homeroom teacher, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

* * *

**And this ends chapter 3!**

**Now the engines have warmed up! I hope this pace is good enough.**

**End Notes: **

*** Kyu Kaichi Gakko- **Now I mentioned it on Chapter I's end notes that the school is actually a museum in reality with the new Kaichi School Campus across the street. However, the architectural structure is so beautiful that I can't help but to twist it a bit. Hehehe., I added the gymnasium as I still wanted to retain even a little bit of basketball on Kuroko's school life.

**Taiga-** Some of you might also ask why I chose Kagami's first name to be his pet name, when the first name is used by intimate friends and relatives only. I based it on the origin of Kagami's name : TAIGA is from the English word TIGER and it seems less odd to use Kagami as his real given name since yokais tend to have traditional names as they existed far longer than humans.

Kuroko is in the middle of his 1st year in highschool and his lectures are being held on the old building while gym and laboraties are being held on the new campus across the street.

**I'll try to finish chapter before next week., and by then. . .I'll be cramming for the next chapters.**

**See ya!** ε=ε=┏( _)┛

**Next Chapter: How Was School?**


	4. Chapter 4: How was School?

**And it's here!**

**Sorry for the delay guys, hehehe., I was actually lost for a moment on what to write next. Well, listening to KnB Character Songs did help. **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

**THANK YOU for the reviews! **

**Note: Kuroko's Father will be introduced here. For those who are familiar with Sakamoto from Gintama, please imagine him sounding like that. (Can't help it!)**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: How was School**

Amami was pouring tea to her husband's cup when a tired Kuroko came in.

Shosuke ruffled his son's hair as he walked in to the kitchen. " How was school Kuroko, I'm sorry I wasn't able to welcome you home yesterday. I can't turn down my new boss when asked to play golf."

Kuroko flattened his more disheveled hair, "I understand Dad. School has been. . .well. How was work?"

"Work's smashing! It's more manageable to work here than in Tokyo, and the traffic! I get to come home early and spend more time with you." His father said dotingly.

Kuroko Shosuke is Tetsuya's father. He has bluish gray hair, azure eyes and 174 cm tall. They may look a bit alike but that's where the similarities end. Shosuke is lively and outgoing; that's why he fit quickly to his new workplace. A responsible father and good provider, there's only 1 setback that Kuroko doesn't personally like; his father is overprotective of him.

As the only son, his father is strict when it comes to Kuroko's friends and wants to spend time to his son as much as possible. His reason is: "Why not?~ I'll spoil my boy before he grows up, before he finds a girl and start his own family!~"

Kuroko just stared at his father and then to his mother, " I'm heading upstairs."

"Your son is cold Mom!~ and I wanted to share with him the vanilla cookies I bought!" Shosuke whined as Kuroko walked the stairs.

Kuroko opened his door and Kagami was already there sitting quietly.

"Sigh." Kuroko sat on his bed.

If he were to tell his parents how _truly _his day was, it would take them until dinner time.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Kuroko turned his head to where he heard that voice.

"Good Morning. Yes I'am. Are you the class president?" Kuroko bowed.

"What makes you think that?" The Green head megane asked.

" Well, you wear glasses, stiff and you know my name." Kuroko deducted.

_Stiff? _ "Is that how people from Tokyo stereotype?" Green head megane asked curtly.

"Not always, it's only applicable to people who doesn't introduce themselves." Kuroko replied.

"Hmph, the name is Midorima Shintarou" he adjusted his glasses. "President of Class 1-A".

"But I'm from 1-B" Kuroko tilted his head to the sides.

"You're class president is _that_ thing" Midorima pointed the hunched guy sleeping in front. " You're advisor asked me to check if you have already arrived."

"That means the advisor trusts you more than him," Kuroko said as a matter of factly.

"He just asked me as I was passing by the faculty office! It was purely coincidence" Midorima blushed.

"Well, thank you for going out of your way Midorima-kun, and thank you for your concern." Kuroko bowed.

"Wait for him here, he'll introduce you to your class" Midorima mumbled as he walked towards 1-A's classroom.

"Good morning class!" Karasawa Sensei opened the door.

"Class stand" "Bow" " Good Morning Sensei" Sit".

"Sorry for being late, I forgot my notes in my car" Karasawa- Sensei honestly apologized, scratching his head.

"Now open your books—"

"Sensei!" a pink haired girl raised her hands.

"What is it Momoi?"

"I think there is someone standing outside the door".

"Oh shot! Come inside Kuroko!" Karasawa-sensei opened the door. "Class, we have a new addition to our class. His family moved here from Tokyo, so please take care of him."

"Good Morning, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I just transferred from Seirin High school. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Kuroko bowed.

Karasawa-Sensei: "Kuroko why don't you sit at the back beside Mitobe"

Kuroko: "Hai"

* * *

Class went smoothly until Kuroko was surprised in seeing Kagami perching outside his window.

" He~" The cat smirked. _ Well that is a first_.

Kuroko was directing Kagami to get down since people will wonder about a cat watching the class when a pair of tan hands grabbed Kagami and pulled him to the other panel. Kuroko rose from his seat but sat again as he didn't want to attract attention. He has to wait after class to get Kagami, it seems that he was just picked by a student and meant him no harm.

* * *

Meanwhile on class 1-A

Hissss! Ngreaw!

Kagami was twisting from the hands of the student who grabbed him.

"Stay still you stupid cat!" the boy said trying not to let go of Kagami.

However, Kagami scratched his arm and was freed. _Shit! Shit! What's the big deal with that brat?! _ He thought as he sprinted towards an opened window. _But it was no normal kid. _ He thought. _ Because if it was. I would have no trouble escaping that grip._

He quickly escaped through the branches of a gingko tree. He better take another spot to wait for Kuroko where kids won't easily see him. And there he'd rethink of what happened.

"What do you think you were doing, stupid?" Midorima looked pissed.

"Catching that yokai", midnight blue eyes rolled to the obvious answer Midorima is asking.

Midorima knew what the boy is. He's no ordinary student. To be exact, both of them are no ordinary students. This tanned kid is only half-human. And the other half is the reason why he was able to grab that cat easily.

"You attracted too much attention in doing so Aomine." Midorima said sternly.

"I was bored" Aomine replied lazily.

Midorima: "And you thought of catching a yokai"

Aomine on the other hand knows nothing about Midorima except for his secret that he's a Tsukumogami and the identity of his master.

Aomine: "It was better than sleeping in class and that cat keeps swishing his tail, it's irritating."

"Aho ka Aomine?" Midorima asked tastelessly.

Before Aomine could throw any more insults, the bell rang and it was time for lunch break. He took his bento and was about to head to his usual hang out when a saw a tuft of baby blue hair sticking out from under his table.

"Whoa! How long have you been there?! And what the hell are you doing?" Aomine took a double step back.

Azure eyes followed to peek out.

_Whoa those eyes are huge! _Aomine thought.

Kuroko straightened out, padded his slacks and bowed. "Good Day, My name's Kuroko Tetsuya. I was just looking for my cat. He's a bit big, has ginger fur with stripe patterns."

_Huh?~ " _Yeah, I saw that cat. I grabbed it but it scratched me and ran away."

"May I know you're name?" Kuroko asked.

"The name's Aomine Daiki"

"Aomine-kun, will you help me find my cat?"

"No, I don't want to." Aomine replied lazily.

"I think you should help me. Since you're the reason I'm having a hard time finding my cat", Kuroko's now a complete poker face looking straight at Aomine.

He doesn't know what's going on but a poker face is giving him the jeepers.

"Argh, I know, I know. I'll help you find that mangy cat", Aomine replied scratching his head. As they're walking through the grounds, Kuroko was calling for the cat, " Taiga!" "Taiga!" while Aomine was staring at him thinking: _Does he even know what his cat truly is?_

Aomine was on his knees, looking below the benches when bizzare ideas went through his head. _ What if this Taiga was sucking in his soul little by little every night? Maybe that's why he has a very low presence?! And look at him , he's small and a little skinny! That mangy cat! _

Aomine now had the urge to protect the boy.

"He's not here either." Kuroko said quietly behind him.

"Eh!"Aomine's automatic turned around to see who spoke and bumped his chin with Kuroko's forehead.

"Ouch." Kuroko complained.

Aomine wanted to step back to give Kuroko some space but there was a bench behind his foot.

"Oi T-Tetsu! I'm going this way!" He blurted to get away from that awkward situation.

He quickly went on the other side of the building as Tetsu went the other way.

He has to catch that cat and get him away from Tetsu. Kuroko nod and he quickly went at the back building.

Far from the presence of any human, Aomine used his supernatural strength and speed to find that cat.

He swept through every nook and cranny of the school, but no sign of that ginger ball. He has to get back to Tetsu. The cat might slip past him!

He was right.

* * *

" Psst! Kuroko!" A voice came from behind the basketball ring. Kuroko was inside the gym. Good thing there was no gym class at that time.

"Ka-Taiga., I've been looking for you. Let's head back to the classroom. I haven't eaten my lunch yet and breaks about to end."

"Saw that kid that grabbed me? That idiot" Kagami looked sideways.

"He's Aomine-kun from class 1-A" Kuroko replied. "He's helping me look for you."

"Well, don't come near him. His not human." "He might be after the book", Kagami said sourly.

"I'll be careful." Kuroko simply replied.

"Well, yeah. You look pretty carefree about that."

"I don't have to worry since I have Taiga to protect me". Kuroko replied walking back to school. "Are you coming Taiga?" Kuroko looked back.

Kagami was stunned and embarrassed, "How can you say something as embarrassing as that?!"

"Well it's the truth," Kuroko doesn't even looked bothered as he picked up Kagami and walked out of the gym to get their lunch.

* * *

"OI!"

Kuroko stopped on his steps as he heard something shouted at the other side of the street.

" YOU." Aomine's eyes squinted.

"GANGURO" Kagami's eyes squinted as well.

Aomine ran fast towards them as Kagami muttered to Kuroko, "Run".

"TEME GET BACK HERE! TETSU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

END NOTE:

*Tsukumogami- the term is generally understood to be applied to virtually any object, _"that has reached their 100th birthday and thus become alive and self-aware,"_ .

Reference source: wiki/Tsukumogami

**Done with Chapter IV!**

**It's getting wordier than ever. **(`･⊝･´)

**Now 1 of the GoM's identity has been revealed! And FYI, I decided Midorima's Tsukumogami to be a bow.**

**Next Chapter: Red Or Blue?**


	5. Chapter 5: Red or Blue

**Guess who got resurrected?!  
Kidding! **(^(エ)^)

**Hello everyone! I know this is way too late. Nearly a month after the last chapter! **

**Honto Gomen nasai., ,.**

**I was hospitalized last month and had to stay at the hosp for a few weeks due to meningitis. The room was nice, except there is no wifi and I missed most of my fave animes! Torture!**

**I was expecting hate mails but non came.**

**BTW, THANK YOU for all those wonderful reviews! The positive response of the people who: dreamt of creating the same AU (I hope I'm going on the right direction),those who're pitching in ideas: Thank you! Your spiced up suggestions keeps my brain working!,, those who're egging me to continue my craziness I'm glad that I'm not alone in this boat. Hehehe**

**To make up for the delay, here's a 2k+ words chapter V ( not much happening, and as usual: a wordy chapter)**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

(n˘v˘•)¬

* * *

**Chapter V: Red or Blue**

TETSU! LET GO OF THAT CAT! THAT IS NO ORDINARY CAT! LET GO OF THAT THING!" Aomine bellowed as he ran across towards Kuroko.

Kuroko on the other hand started to run opposite of Aomine as Kagami instructed.

"That kid might be fast but his thinking is slow." Kagami mumbled. "You're slow as well, he's catching up on us."

"Sorry for being., ,. weak, I., ,.I can drop you or hand you to him." Kuroko huffed.

"It's a pain bothering with him."

Kuroko went straight to the crowded cafeteria to lose Aomine. He used his weak presence to easily disappear in the crowd. Aomine busted through the door and started to scan the crowd. Kuroko's hair color might be easily picked out of the crowd but Aomine is having difficulty in locating him. Kuroko silently slipped towards the boys' restroom with Kagami in his arms.

"Kagami, I'm tired from running. Why did I run on the first place? Can't I just tell him that he's wrong and that you're just a plain old house cat?" Kuroko clutched one of the sinks for support.

"Ayakashi can easily identify if you're a human or not, it would be pointless" Kagami replied.

"I'll have to simply tell him the truth, that you're my bodyguard and mean me no harm; I hope he can see reason and leave us be." Kuroko suggested. "Why can't you just warn him off?"

"I don't think he would easily accept that. An incident like that would bring a lot of attention to both of us; and I can't have a horde of ayakashi trying get their hands on the Book of Names."

Kagami jumped of Kuroko's arms, "stay here, just sit in one of the stalls and catch your breath while I lead that Oni away from here."

"Oni?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it to you. With his abnormal speed and strength that kid probably has Oni blood in him." Kagami explained before stepping out of the rest room.

Kuroko watched as Kagami's swishing tail disappeared before him. He was in deep thought as he occupied one of the empty stalls.

_First day of school and I've meet another yokai. But he didn't even ask me once about the Book of Friends. He actually helped me look for Kagami and he seemed worried about me when he ran after me earlier. Or maybe that is just his way to know where the Book of Friends is.-_

"Red paper or blue paper" a voice cut through Kuroko's trail of thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko asked.

"Red paper or blue paper." The voice asked again.

Kuroko is familiar with this situation. It's one of the popular urban legends. The story of the Aka Manto; the spirit who lurks in bathrooms and asks you the trick question "red paper or blue paper" in which both choices lead to gruesome deaths.

"Thank you for your offer, however I'm in no need of toilet papers. I'm just using this stall for me to rest."

". . . are you sure?" the voice quietly asked.

"yes, but thank you for the offer anyway." Kuroko replied politely.

"Well, you're welcome." The voice replied awkwardly, "can I tell you somethin'? You're weird. You're too calm in talking to me even though you know what I' am. I tell you, you're weird."

"I get that a lot Aka Manto-san" Kuroko reply in monotone.

"Name's Koganei by the way" a yokai with catlike face appeared, perching his arms on the other stall.

"My name is Kuroko" Kuroko bowed his head to Koganei.

Koganei was taken aback realizing that Kuroko can see him.

"You can see me?"

"Woah, this is new. Usually people can only hear my voice", he mused. "You're practically new here, so let me give you an educational tour, ayakashi style!"

"But I have a class in 20 minutes", Kuroko thought this would be a good idea if Kagami was here.

" No problem! I'm flexible , I can give you the tour whenever you're available (preferably weekends since it doesn't clash with my scaring schedules)"

"Thank you Koganei-san, I'll come back to confirm that tour, my next class is starting in a while." Kuroko again, bowed his head and headed out of the cafeteria back to the old school building.

"See you next time!" Koganei waved; _I have to tell the others, Kyu Kaichi' s ayakashi must give Kuroko a very good impression!_

* * *

Kuroko got to 1-B's classroom without coming across Aomine and just had enough time to gobble his lunch before the afternoon bell rang.

It was before the 3rd period starts that Kuroko saw Aomine walking across the field, taking his time and seemed not to worry that he missed two subjects.

3rd period started and Kuroko was thinking of where Kagami might be and what happened, did he talk with Aomine, is everything ok? Is he still going to run every time the tanned boy approaches him.

Then he noticed a crumpled paper hit the wall beside him. Something or someone literally pitched a crumpled paper on the low wall with unbelievable speed.

Kuroko bent and read the content.

"Tetsu, did the cat come back?"

Kuroko doesn't know whose hand writing is this, but the nickname gave way. He looked around to see where Aomine could be.

Aomine was crouching outside the classrooms 2nd door.

_Couldn't he wait after class_? Kuroko thought incredulously.

"_No, if you want to ask further questions, please wait until classes are over. I think your teacher is already checking the attendance"_, Kuroko replied under Aomine's message and threw it to Aomine while the teacher was writing on the board.

Aomine gave him an" I'll-be-waiting-look" before he stood up and opened the next room's door. Everyone heard as Aomine's teacher gave an exasperated complaint to the boy for being late.

* * *

Kagami on the other hand is sitting on the schools wall fence and talking to 5 yokai.

"We've never expected you to visit us Kagami", Kiyoshi patted Kagami on his back. If Kagami wasn't a bit fat. He would've fallen of the fence.

"Yes, you just left us for, how long? 50-60 years and you didn't even thought of checking on your senpais", Hyuga sounded bitter.

"Sorry you guys. Since Haruna took my name I tried avoiding this school. Kids loves cats but I hate kids, it's a challenge to avoid them since I was bounded with limitations before,-senpai" Kagami added, eyeing the **Anmo**.

"Don't mind him Kagami. How are you fairing? Yokai?"

"Izuki, shut up."

"You're ruining the fun with your pun!" Koganei chirped.

"Koganei, I'll be borrowing that line!" Izuki pipped out.

"Don't fuel him up you ninny", Hyuga said angrily.

"Abunai Koganei" Kiyoshi said, worried as Hyuga started to get red and fumed. "Shut it Kiyoshi!"

These are the Kyu Kaichi Gakko Guardians, well more like residents rather than guardians. They've been living on this area before this was converted into a school. Some of the yokai left, looking for a better and quite refuge but these 5: Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe preferred to stay. It was Kiyoshi who encouraged the other 4 to stay, he likes people. He used to disguise as a human and visit the town mostly trying their sweets and food. Kiyoshi aimed to keep the school grounds safe from evil elements both ill-natured ayakashi and humans.

Hyuga and the rest on the other hand stayed to accompany Kiyoshi, honestly to watch over him as he tends to be too kind to others that they're taking advantage of him.

Kagami used to visit them, even after the school was built, but it wasn't a bother since he can be invisible (before Haruna took his name, him ending to be stuck in his cat form).

"I got my name back, Kuroko returned it to me" Kagami explained.

"I thought she was dead" Hyuga said bluntly.

"No-No-No,it was her grandson, right Kagami-kun?" Koganei interjected.

"Yes- Wha- how did you know?" Kagami asked, confused.

"I met him in the bathroom I'm haunting"

"Oh, that one! The one at the cafeteria", Kagami recalled.

"So how was he?"

"He's a Kuroko alright, calmer than Kuroko, I mean Haruna. Didn't even flinched" Koganei commented.

"I'm currently accompanying him as his bodyguard. The Book of Names is in his possession and I bet my whiskers that yokai visits are to be expected, wishing to get back their names or to steal the book", Kagami shared.

"But why are you guarding him Kagami? What will you get in return? There's gotta be a catch on this" Hyuga said, his eyes narrowing.

"I get the Book of Names when he dies", Kagami looked guilty.

"You're his bodyguard who wants the boy dead, now isn't that ironic!?" Hyuga said in disbelief.

"Kagami, I don't get what you're saying either" Kiyoshi said with a puzzled look in his face.

"I'm going to protect Kuroko from Yokai that would attempt to take his life and the Book if Name", we know that the book will only obey its new master if it is being handed down willingly by the previous master him/herself. That's what we both agreed" Kagami's brows furrowed.

"Aren't you cruel" Izuki said quietely.

"Good thing we didn't mess with Haruna, ne Mitobe?" Koganei nodded his head together with Mitobe.

"Oh, I gave Haruna my name when she defeated me in a game years ago," Kiyoshi said casually, as if he's just telling them the schedule of the next bus.

"What?!" All four of the Kyu Kaichi Gakko residents shouted.

* * *

"So you know that cat of yours is a yokai," Aomine asked.

Nod

"And he is your bodyguard since you've been targeted by some yokai who despises humans who could see them?"

"Yes"

"I don't believe it, there must be a catch somewhere. No yokai would serve a human with nothing in return." Aomine said doubtingly

"I freed him from his curse so he owes me a favor" Kuroko explained.

"A curse huh? Well that explains it. But why did you run away from me earlier?" Aomine asked. He was hurt actually. People already think that he's abnormal and he thought that Kuroko might be different since they are a part of a different dimension. Well there's Midorima but he pisses Aomine off with his uptight attitude.

"Well you had a beastly look in your face and I bet anyone would've run away if you're charging towards them in an abnormal speed" Kuroko side stared Aomine, they're now outside the school gates. Aomine doesn't know where Kuroko's house is, well whatever. His folks aren't that uptight for him to be a little late.

"Beastly? Ahahaha,. ,. You're brave saying that to my face." Aomine mused, ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"But you're not entirely off the mark Tetsu- I'm part yokai you know." Aomine observed how Kuroko would react.

"A part Oni, am I right?"

"You can tell?" Aomine asked in disbelief.

"No, Taiga told me"

"Ugh, that cat., ,.Yeah, part Oni, we actually have a name that. Called the **Ibaraki-doji**", Aomine laughed bitterly. "My mother's got weird taste in men, look what she ended up with", Aomine gestured himself.

"But I think what she ended up with exceeds expectations" Kuroko said quietly.

Aomine stopped on his steps. Kuroko looked back, "Aomine-kun?"

"We're here Kuroko, this is my stop" Aomine's head hung low, staring at his feet.

"Huh?" Kuroko looked around. They're already at the waiting shed." Oh, I didn't realize it. Thank you for hearing my story and understanding Aomine-kun", Kuroko slightly bowed his head. "See you at school then".

"Yeah, see you", Aomine waved back, now his other hand covering his mouth.

As Kuroko walked away, Aomine still felt how warm his cheeks are from blushing, "Dammit, why are you affected? What is happening to you Daiki?"

"You're getting creepy, that's what it is" said Midorima, walking pass by Aomine.

"Oh, come on it's after school! Give me a break!" Aomine said angrily. "Were you following us?"

"Idiot, my home is on the same direction as Kuroko's. Seeing you blush is a torture, good thing your tanned" Midorima continued walking. "And by the way"

Aomine: "Huh?"

"Better distance yourself from Kuroko. You don't want to get involved with him and his _pet_".

"What? Don't tell me you heard this crap from Oh-Asa", Aomine snorted.

"Oh-Asa always gives out useful and insightful advises," Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"However that advice didn't come from Oh-Asa", and Midorima walked away.

"Who then!" Aomine shouted, wanting to know.

"Akashi said hi", Midorima said casually.

* * *

**End Notes:**

****Characters and their yokai equivalents:**

**Hyuga-Anmo: **A ritual-disciplinary demon from Iwate Prefecture.

**Kyoshi-Okuri-inu**: Dog or wolf that follows travelers at night. Similar to the Black dog of

English folklore

**Koganei-Aka Manto: **A malicious spirit who haunts bathrooms and asks the cubicle occupants if they want red or blue paper.

**Mitobe-Zashiki-warashi:** A protective childlike house spirit.

**Aomine-****Ibaraki-doji** - Offspring of an oni.

**That ends Chapter V! Please feel free to leave reviews! Choo- Choo**

**Next Chapter: Attention**


	6. Chapter 6: Attention

**Yo!**

**Whew! I was able to squeeze this to my schedule, (thank God)! **＼(*T▽T*)／

**Ideas flood in (thanks to your lively reviews) and I just had to post this before it goes poof!**

**This is unbetad and I bet there are a few errors that I may have missed. Don't worry, I'll get back to it by tomorrow.**

**BTW, I'm thinking of making it into KisekixKurokoXKagami. **

**I'm not sure about this-yet. ** Σ('◉⌓◉')

**Kuroko no Basuke**© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: ATTENTION**

Midorima walked through the wide grounds of the property. A little further stood the old two storey house, which used to be a temple for the local deity, who left for the mountains.

Opening the door, most of the house' lights are already alit.

"Good Evening Shintarou, how was school?"

Midorima paused, knowing that the voice was taunting him. "It was, honestly frustrating; going to school all over again- as if I'm not a century old."

"Well it is a perfect cover for our plan, you could keep an eye of my dear Tetsuya", he replied.

"How was he? Did he bring the book with him?" the shadow asked, turning his head a bit towards Midorima, revealing a mass of messy red hair.

"Disappointingly, no. I can't sense the book with him. He might have kept it somewhere else or he knows how to hide the book's presence. There's another thing I should tell you about, Akashi. He's being accompanied by Kagami", Midorima sounded sour.

"Kagami? Well that further confirms our belief that the book is with the boy", the red head said, not sounding even a bit disappointed. "However, we have to be extra cautious in approaching Tetsuya; Ryota", as Akashi spoke his name, another figure appeared.

"Why Kise?" Midorima face-palmed, looking more exhausted.

"Hidoii Midorimacchi!" Whined the yellow Kitsune appearing beside Akashi.

Like Midorima, Kise is also under Akashi's command, a lively and energetic Kitsune, who in Midorima's opinion has a special ability of making anyone feel drained just by listening to him.

"So, what shall I be doing Akashicchi?" Kise asked excitedly, swishing his 4 tails back and forth. "Will I be eliminating Kagami or that **Ibaraki-doji?"**

"You will be annoying Tetsuya; distract him. He got too concerned with the Ayakashi, he's too guarded", Kise scrunched his face in hearing this. "You're good in getting people's attention, aren't you Ryota?"

"Yes, but why him? He doesn't seem to pose as a threat. I can just force him to give me the Book of Names and kill him afterwards", Kise suggested, forgetting how the transfer of ownership of the book works.

"Then the book will be rendered useless,baka" Midorima spat.

"Well forgive me for being not familiar with how the Book of Names works, but you don't have to call me baka Midorimacchi, I get also get offended you know" the Kitsune pouted.

"Enough" Akashi spoke.

"Ryota, process your transfer papers tomorrow, and as I said distract Tetsuya. Befriend him if you can. Conceal your nature, (that won't be hard for you) Kagami and Aotabi's son must not know about your intentions", Akashi said dismissively.

"Got it-ssu" and Kise disappeared.

"Akashi, you know that I disapprove in involving him to the plan this early", Midorima voiced out.

"I didn't consider Kagami to be with Tetsuya; therefore I am taking advance counter measure's Shintarou. You know that I think atleast 3 steps ahead of the oponent. Kise may not stick with the plan, but I trust in his talent and that it would lead us to the change in direction that I desire" Akashi said confidently.

"And, shall I resume my disguise?"

"Yes, however be wary of Daiki" Midorima looked surprised.

"I was able to overhear what transpired between Daiki and Tetsuya on their way home. Do you really think, I will just sit here and wait? I may be moving the pieces but not without caution. I always study every movement, every possible outcome" Akashi picked one white Shogi piece from his table." That's all, you may leave".

"Understood" and Midorima disappeared after bowing to Akashi.

He has been living on the edge for the past 70 years and no one knew about it, his perfect façade left no space for doubt. He knows what the others were thinking, "why is he so determined in getting the Book of Names when he, the **Ryujin **has more servants than the names written in the book?"

It was because of a mistake 70 years ago. His miscalculation cost him something extremely important, something that if Kuroko Tetsuya knows, would make him very powerful.

* * *

Kuroko tapped the alarm on his bedside table. _ Ugh, heavy_ he thought.

"Kagami, Kagami, get off me. You're too heavy" Kuroko pushed the fur ball of his chest.

If this cat won't lose weight, Kuroko might die in his sleep.

" Nyaaaawr., ,.Is breakfast ready?"

"All you think about is food," Kuroko's lips curved down.

"Can't help it, or I could just eat you", _Oops, I shouldn't have said that! It sounded weird!_

"Are you stupid Kagami?" Kuroko stared at Kagami and Kagami gulped. "If you do that you won't have the Book of Friends" Kuroko said as if Kagami is not using his head when talking.

_Phew, blessed his innocent head, _Kagami thought. He should be more careful. He's becoming too comfortable with Kuroko. It's not good for him, it's wrecking his goal.

"Tetsuya?" Shosuke's head appeared at the opened door.

"Dad, good morning" greeted his father.

"Good Morning my boy! Feeling recharged? Breakfast's ready and I have Vanilla cookies! I wasn't able to give it to you yesterday since you looked tired from school", his father brought his hands in front holding a saucer full of cookies.

"Thank you dad, actually I'm heading downstairs, why don't we all have it for dessert?"

Shosuke's eye watered as he messed his son's hair," my son is a really nice kid, a really polite and considerate kid, I'm so happy!" he sniffed.

"Dad I think you need to have your breakfast, you're getting emotional," Kuroko quickly sounded detached.

"Harsh,Oh!" His father stared at his feet and saw Kagami, "sorry Taiga, this is for Tetsuya. But your breakfast is waiting downstairs." Shosuke pointed downstairs.

_I wonder how would your face look like if you hear me talk, _Kagami mused as he headed downstairs, the waft of corned beef, brewed coffee and melted butter welcomed him. He went to his food bowl and his fish flavored cat food was waiting for him. He doesn't have a problem with the flavor, but he needs a second serving.

* * *

On his way to school, Kuroko saw Ayakashi here and there. It was new to him, the sight of students going to school and the ayakashi walking on different directions. Student's chattering and ayakashi minding their own businesses.

"We usually coexist normally with humans" Kagami spoke, he was walking Kuroko to school.

"As long everyone is minding their own business ", Kagami added.

"I always thought that there was an invincible barrier separating us. I never once thought that I would be witnessing this scene. As if everyone's normal, going on their everyday chores" Kuroko softly spoke.

"Kyaaah!"

"OMG, is he a model?"

"A model? What's a model doing in a town like this?"

"No! Look, he's wearing our school uniform!"

A large number of the female student population was clamoring over a silky blonde head.

"Women" Kagami tched.

"A transfer student may be?" Kuroko wondered while walking towards their classroom.

"Class, we have another transfer student in our section. It's the middle of the semester and I hope you would assist him and Kuroko in case they need anything", their section advisor looked around, seeing if everyone was listening to him.

"Now why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates?"

"Good Morning-ssu! My name is Kise Ryota and I transferred from Kanagawa due to my father's work", I like peaches and my hobbies are video gaming and biking!" Kise smiled, displaying a set of pearly white teeth that puts tooth paste commercials to shame.

"Waaaah, my heart!"

"He's so handsome"

"Sensei he can sit beside me!" One female student raised her hand.

"No, Kise's a bit tall. Ah, there—beside Kuroko. Why don't you sit over there Kise?"

_Lucky! _ "Yes-ssu!" Kise walked with light steps. "Hi! I'm Kise, you're Kuroko right?" Kise said as he sat on his chair, reaching a hand to Kuroko.

"Ugh?" Kuroko raised his head from his desk.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Kuroko said with half-closed eyes. _ I'm still tired, running for the most of the day, I should jog more._

Kise was offended. How can someone not recall him? Everyone he meets had given him their 100% attention. "My name is Kise, you're Kuroko right? It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kise, again flashed his perfect smile.

"Yes, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Sorry I didn't catch your name earlier but it's a pleasure to meet you" while scrunching his eyes.

_CUTE-ssu! Shouldn't he be in middle school? He's so cute and his hair is so fluffy! Argh! My canine instincts are surfacing!_

However his smile faltered in seeing a little tiger, face pressed against the window, giving him a death glare. "Aargh!" Kise crouched behind Kuroko with his hands on Kuroko's shoulder. Claws are now scraping the window.

"What is it Kise-kun?" their home room asked.

"There's a mini tiger at the window! And it's giving off a killing aura!" Kise cried, his crocodile tears, streaming off his face.

"Huh? I didn't see any stray cats at school so far, woah! It's huge! Shoo!" the teacher shooed Kagami and he had no choice but to leave the window.

As Kagami jumped off the window, Kuroko saw Kise's expression became smug for a moment.

Pop.

Something hit Kise's head.

Pop. Another hit.

"What the—who keeps throwing trash at me?" Kise turned around and saw something very odd.

A 180 cm tanned boy, squatting beside the classroom's backdoor with a more intense death glare.

"Now class, let's resume our discussion. The Ring of Fire -"Their teacher droned off and Kuroko tried to pay attention even though he's still sleepy.

Aomine threw another paper at Kise and this time he caught it. He uncrumpled the paper and there was a message on it.

KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF BLONDIE!

No funny business with Tetsu, get it?!

Kise stared at the squatting ganguro in disbelief.

* * *

**And that ends chapter VI!**

**I know this might be a bit Off character especially with Aomine, however, the strife between Aomine and Kuroko's friendship never happened here so I thought, why not make him uber protective of Kuroko?Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ**

**END NOTE: **

**AKASHI- ****Ryūjin** or **Ryōjin** (龍神 _"dragon god"_?), also known as **Ōwatatsumi**, was the tutelary deityof the sea in Japanese mythology. This Japanese dragon symbolized the power of theocean, had a large mouth, and was able to transform into a human shape. Ryūjin lived inRyūgū-jō, his palace under the sea built out of red and white coral, from where he controlled the tides with magical tide jewels.

**Ryūjin was the father of the beautiful goddess Otohime who married the hunter prince Hoori. The first Emperor of Japan, Emperor Jimmu, is said to have been a grandson of Otohime and Hoori's. Thus, Ryūjin is said to be one of the ancestors of the Japanese imperial dynasty.**

**_Ryūjin shinkō_ (竜神信仰 _"dragon god faith"_?) is a form of Shinto religious belief that worships dragons as water _kami_. It is connected with agricultural rituals, rain prayers, and the success of fishermen.**

**KISE-****Kitsune** (狐?, IPA: [kitsɯne] Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives.

**And- and., I Don't know what to type anymore!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**R & R guys**

( _ )


	7. Chapter 7: Unknowingly

**Update! Update!**

**Hello Guys!**

**I screwed up on the last chapter; I know. I forgot to include Akashi & Kise's yokai info. On the end note.**

**(Don't worry, I fixed that one before uploading this)**

**And guess what I'm listening to while writing this misshapen work. **(*⌒▽⌒*)θ～

**KnB Duet Character Songs! (I'm starting to think that KisekixKurokoxKagami is not a bad idea)**

**Should I?!**

**Enough ranting. Please enjoy this new chapter, Kuroko's getting suffocated- and irritated. **

ヽ(^。^)丿

* * *

**CHAPTER VII: UNKNOWINGLY**

Midorima walked by the back door and pulled Aomine by the ear on the way.

"I-itai!" Aomine disappeared out of Kise's sight "don't you dare do anything pervy on Tetsu you—tch! Let go Midorima" Aomine's voice faded out.

And Kise was left staring at the now empty door.

_Hmm,was that Aotabi's son? A spitting image of him. If I'm not mistaken, Kuroko's been here less_ _than a week and Aomine's already acting that way. What did Kuroko do to make Aomine go like that? _ Kise wondered while staring at the dozing Kuroko.

A naughty grin appeared out Kise's lips as a plan formed in his head.

"What were you doing Midorima?" Aomine asked, standing up and giving Midorima an irritated look.

"As your class president, it's my responsibility to bring to class any loitering classmates" Midorima answered back sternly. "Don't you have any control on your nature? Fencing Kuroko as if he's a property."

"No I'm not, I'm just trying to protect Tetsu from that idiot."

"Tell me Aomine, what do you think is he going to do to Kuroko here in school?" Midorima said as if challenging Aomine to object. "I don't see Kuroko as someone too weak to be needing a bodyguard from a hyperactive blondie".

"You didn't see how he looked at Tetsu since he entered the room-"

"You're sick Aomine" Midorima cut through.

"-he's throwing a mischievous look at Tetsu".

"What were you doing at Kuroko's classroom? Have you become a stalker Aomine? Does your father know that you've turned gay?" Midorima looked at Aomine with worry.

"What? No! no-no no" Aomine said waving his hand like he was waving away a stench under his nose.

"I was just standing outside- on the hallway while waiting for the next class to start".

"Ugh, if you asked me, Kuroko needed more protection from you, I better warn him during lunch," Midorima sat on his desk and pulled out his book while Aomine kept his insults and worry to himself as the teacher walked-in.

_Was this also a part of Akashi's plan? Kise can do anything out of whim. I don't blame Aomine in acting that way. I would have preferred Murasakibara over him. Or Akashi could have entrusted looking over Kuroko to me", _Midorima stopped in his track of thoughts. _ I mean, I was stationed here already, what's the point of bringing Kise here? I'm insulted. Am I incapable of doing this task?_

"And calling me gay, tch. What's wrong with protecting your friend from a pervert?" Aomine continued muttering.

Midorima was surprised that Aomine already considered Kuroko as his friend.

_Now I'm intrigued. Is this because Kuroko's the guardian of the Book of Names or is he hiding another ability?_

* * *

Kuroko straightened up when he heard the bell rang and stretched his arms, "Ugh, the benefit of having a very low presence" he yawned quietly.

"If I may say so, you looked very cute while sleeping Kuroko"

Kuroko stopped midway his standing up and looked where the statement came from.

"Kise-kun, it will do you no good –calling a boy cute." Kuroko pulled his bento under his desk.

"I would have punched you in the gut if I wasn't feeling under the weather" Kuroko added not looking at Kise.

"Do you have the strength to do that?" Kise chuckled.

"I'm actually pissed with you right now. Will you stop talking to me for five hours Kise-kun?" politeness covered Kuroko's voice.

"You're mean~" Kise whined, following Kuroko out of his classroom.

"Kise" Midorima called.

"Oh, Midorimacchi!~" Kise smiled.

Smack! Right in the head, "Don't call me that Kise" "But that's how –"

"pfft" a faint chuckle stopped the green & yellow head from arguing.

Kuroko was holding his fist over his mouth, trying to cover his grin.

With reddening cheeks, the two straightened up.

"What's so funny Kuroko?" Midorima's voice sounded stiff.

"Midorimacchi, that's a very nice nickname Midorima; very catchy", Kuroko muffled another chuckle.

Kise collapsed, blood flooded from his nose.

"You deserve it you idiot," Midorima stepped over Kise's splaying body." And you, stop calling me that. I'm disappointed that you're easily infected with his stupidity. I'll go ahead Kuroko", and Midorima left.

A tinge of pink can be seen from his ear.

"See you around Midorima., ,.cchi" and Kuroko turned around. Midorima just sighed, "You're doing this for your master, be patient Midorima"

Kuroko opened the door heading to the school rooftop.

* * *

Quite at last.

"Lunch at last." Kagami jumped at Kuroko's lap, peeking over Kuroko's bento.

Kuroko didn't even bother asking how Kagami found him. Even if he asked, he wouldn't have the time since they were covered by a huge shadow.

Kuroko looked up as Kagami's fur stood on its ends. A huge yokai, about 3 meters tall is hovering above. "What- Kagami!" Kuroko pushed Kagami away as the yokai bowed and opened its mouth. 3 rows of teeth were inching towards him.

"The book., ,. .,Kuroko", the creature spoke, without moving its mouth. A nauseating smell covered Kuroko, it smelled like a mixture of rotting flesh and stagnant water.

"Give me the book and I will spare you and your pet's life" drools now dropping in Kuroko's lap as the creature's mouth leveled with Kuroko's head.

"Ha! You should be the one begging for your life slob!" Kagami roared behind him, covering the sun as he jumped downwards the yokai's head.

Kagami bit the creature's head but it just split in two and then fused back.

Kagami, again launched at the yokai, now aiming for its neck. Same thing happened. It was like biting through mud. Kagami chewed yet he couldn't find any essential part or organ of the yokai.

Worst thing is that the yokai's body part is now binding Kagami's jaw. He's having trouble in opening his mouth.

"Kagami!" Kuroko shouted, running towards the fight.

"Stay-stay 'way Kuroko!" Kagami tried warning Kuroko through the binding mud.

The yokai turned its head to Kuroko now Kagami is disabled.

"The Book,. ,. The Book of Names.," It hissed, hands stretching towards Kuroko.

_What will you do now Tetsuya? _

Kuroko's eyes grew wide. Whose voice was it? Has he gone mad? He looked around and searched if there was another creature with them.

_Now now Tetsuya, focus on what's on hand. _ This voice, it's inside his head. He can't explain it, but he knows that it's coming from inside his head.

_Your Guardian is on a pinch, what will you do? Will you run and save your hide? Or will you fight this creature? Thinking foolishly that you can defeat it?_

"Kuroko stay away, dammit!" Kagami continued in struggling from the dark matter binding him to the ground.

Kuroko's eyes showed resolution.

He reached for his back unclasped the belt bag he hid under his uniform. "Is this what you're looking for?" He waved the bag in front of the yokai. It swayed, hand following the bag.

"Come and get it! Follow me then!" Kuroko ran towards the opposite end of the roof top.

The Yokai sped towards Kuroko.

"Does he have a death wish or something", a spectator whispered towards the taller of the two.

He didn't get a response, meaning that he should just watch and focus on what's happening in front.

The Yokai, despite its size was fast. Kuroko never really thought about it thoroughly, he just thought that he could distract the yokai away from Kagami and then, nothing.

The Yokai swayed, its arms shot out, grabbing his clothes and his bag. But his body moved on its own. He was taken over by an instinct, not his own however it felt familiar to him.

He crouched, like a thief waiting for the right timing. And when he did, the yokai continued to aim for the place where he was seconds ago.

"Has the yokai turned blind?" The shadow again asked the taller one.

"No it didn't, technically it doesn't have any eyes. Its senses got dull".

"How?" asked the shorter one, "It's impossible that it got tired. Or was it Kagami's attack earlier that caused this?"

"You're underestimating Kuroko," the taller one said disapprovingly.

A smirk appeared on an omnipotent spectator's mouth.

Kuroko bolted, left, right; he surrounded the yokai, as if taunting it. Kuroko finally jumped of the metal railings and was aiming for the yokai's head. He took out the Book of Names and ripped out a page out of it.

"Is he mad?! He's handing him the Book of Names?!" the bubbly spectator was at the edge of where he stood.

"Stupid, do you feel any surge of energy when he took it out? Look carefully at what he's holding, it's not the Book of Names" the taller one spoke, sounding smug.

A seal was written on the ripped piece of paper and Kuroko clapped his hands and spoke a simple chant. His moving around has a reason. He was drawing a barrier circle trapping the yokai on his spot.

_Sigh. _He's gonna have to buy a new tumbler since it is the only container he can get his hands on.

Half of Kagami's body is now covered in the yokais black mass as its body quivered in realizing what Kuroko is going to do.

A flash of blue light followed by the cry of the yokai's hoarse voice, then., ,. .,silence. Kuroko cupped the tumblers cover and placed it in his bag. He'll have to find a place where he can bury it. Suddenly his knees gave way.

_Good work, Tetsuya. I'm impressed. _ The voice resounded again in his head.

Kuroko looked around him and saw 2 figures retreating from the rooftop of the school's other building. _Was it one of them who spoke to him? Was he also responsible for Kuroko being able to seal the yokai? Who are you? _Kuroko thought.

There was nothing, no response. As if it was just his imagination playing with him.

Kagami was heaving; he still can't believe that Kuroko was able to seal a yokai, and a yokai of high level to bat.

He caught Kuroko and saw how pale he was. The encounter took a great toll on Kuroko, "better I take you to the school ward, don't worry I'll find a way to inform your teacher. You're pale as death."

"Why? Have you seen him before Kagami?" Kuroko's voice sounded so weak that Kagami flew immediately out of worry.

"Yes, once. That's why trust me, I know what I'm saying and by the looks of it, you really need some rest", Kagami tried to laugh.

And all he heard was Kuroko's deep breathing.

"Looks like he's hurt" one of the two spectators sounded really worried as his eyes followed Kagami's flight.

"We'll check him at the infirmary, that's why we have to hurry", the taller one said, his steps matched his voice, rushed.

Kagami passed through the window as he laid Kuroko to the infirmary's bed. Luck was on his side that no one was inside at the moment.

Now how will he inform Kuroko's teacher that Kuroko's sick and is resting at the infirmary, he's banned in the school grounds as a cat.

He has no choice.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Miss!" Kise really sounded sorry as he held a handkerchief to his nose.

"I understand" the school nurse said smilingly. "The weather is unusually hot and people normally get nosebleeds during this time of the year".

"Stupid, why do I get to accompany you to the Infirmary?" Midorima looked displeased, the three of them making their way to the school infirmary.

"Because you are a responsible student and my friend~"

"Oh, Midorima-kun's a tsundere?" The teacher giggled while opening the infirmary door and Kise laughed. "Ahahahaha., you got it right-Miss!"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you M-Ma'am" said a student, bowing his head.

"It's ok, why are you here anyway?" The School Nurse asked.

"I brought in my friend who fainted due to the heat", he pointed at the farthest bed, beside the window.

Midorima & Kise saw the shadow of the patient through the billowing curtains.

"I have to go and inform our adviser that he's here. I'll be back immediately- Ma'am".

"OK, go ahead and I'll tend to your classmate, also please inform his parents if you can."

"Thank you Ma'am", the boy again bowed and started to head out.

"What weird eyebrows he's got", the school nurse commented. She went to check the patient while Kise sat on the stool.

Midorima stood at the door, still staring at the walking red head.

"Kuroko-kun?"

* * *

**End of Chapter VII!**

**I'm really sorry; I'm not good with fight scenes! I shifted to SnK CD2 OST when I started to write the fight scene. I dunno if I did it right. Waaaaaaaahhhh., ( ~ToT)~**

**Where is Murasakibara?! I-Don't- wait I'll go look for him. **

**Thank you to the great people who followed, favorite, and reviewed Kuroko's Book of Friends!**

**Share your thoughts on the latest Chapter, **

**Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: Who?!**


	8. Chapter 8:Who?

**Hello Everyone!**

**Weeks passed by so fast! It's March already and the Monthly Reports are not done yet! (This is not the place for me to whine about my work!)**

**Anyway, watched the KnB Season 2 episode 21.**

**Things I can't get over with:**

"**PURE AOMINE" "MITOBE's BROWS" "MITOKOGA/TOBENEI? "(what do you call this OTP coz I'll be goggling their Fandom, I'm joining in!)**

**I would like to thank Ms. EvilTsukiMarionette! For sharing with me her ideas that'll be influencing the next 2-3 chapters. ****／****(^ x ^=)****＼**

**Again, this is un-betad. Kindly encircle the mis—(Hell this just sounded like the instructions from a quiz!)**

**Just hit me with an ignite pass so that I can correct it! **ヘ(_ _ヘ)

**Kuroko no Basuke ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: WHO?!**

"Ughh.," Kurko moaned.

"He's awake Midorimacchi!" Kuroko saw a familiar bright mop of hair.

"Be quiet Kise. This is an infirmary and for God's sake, can't you see that Kuroko's tired?" a banded hand plastered a cooling pad on Kuroko's forehead.

"Ah, OK. Ne~ how are you feeling Kurokocchi?"

"Kuroko—cchi?" Kuroko sounded confused as his eyes slowly adjusted." I thought you only add the "cchi to names of people you admire? And I recall you think I'm weak."

"I never called you weak Kurokocchi," a frown appeared on Kuroko's face." I may have implicated it before. But no one would think of you as someone weak after you successfully def-"

THUNK! Midorima smacked Kise in the head. "I told him how you successfully passed through the academic terror, Imayoshi-sensei's test."

"Oh,. ,. ., that was nothing," Kuroko deadpanned.

,. ., .,

"Your overconfidence irritates me," Midorima muttered, sounding pissed.

"Awe, that's my Kurokocchi!~," Kise twisted his torso back and forth with his hands clasped together.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun, but your sudden friendliness makes me feel uncomfortable", Kuroko looked straight at Kise.

"Eh?" blondie paused.

"Heeeh", mused Midorima. _Well his senses aren't that dull after all._

"That's how I see it, I think there's something off with your expression. It looks fake to me", Kuroko explained.

"Eeeehh?! Hidoii Kurokocchi~", Kise's crocodile tears now ran on both cheeks.

"How do I explain this?" Kuroko muttered. To be honest, he's now getting pissed with Kise and he just wanted some sleep.

"You're like a mirror Kise-kun. Whatever other people tries to show, such as their excitement in seeing you or their eagerness and their bright expressions; you try to reflect it in your face in return making them see your bright smile. You're showing them what you think would please them. But just like the mirror; when there's no one in front, when no one's using it, it's empty."

While listening to Kuroko, a lot of expressions flashed on Kise's face: denial, irritation and anger.

"Why don't you show what you really feel Kise-kun? If you truly smile, there'll be warmth. You'll be other people's sun. However that doesn't mean that you always have to smile even when you are down. There are days when the sun is hidden in the clouds and rain falls down from the sky. But your fans—and friends know that like the sun, by the next day you'll be up in the sky with your bright smile."

Kise's eyes are wide and glassy, and tears are now forming on the edge.

Midorima on the other hand did not realize that Kuroko was _this_ observant. He actually didn't bother to tell Kise about his tendency, because it wasn't his concern. However, the way Kuroko explains it. How do you call this? Right on the mark?

_Shouldn't I be angry at him? Didn't he basically call me a fake? Why am I not pissed, what right does he have to mingle with my business and give me some advice? _Kise thought. He was searching inside himself for any form of anger.

"Are?" Kise blinked frantically as tears clouded his sight, he turned his back to Kuroko and tried wiping the streaming tears. Crocodile tears flooded his face before, what difference does these tears make? Kise tried to hide his epiphany by joking with Kuroko.

"Mou Kurokocchi~ I was really hurt that you made me cry twice!" Kise sniffed.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun" Kuroko apologized in monotone. "I may have gone too far with my ranting, however please do mind what I said before. I think you'd be happier if you just express what you feel." Kuroko attempted to pat Kise on his lower back but the room seemed to turn 180 degrees as his eye sight darkened and his head hit the pillows.

"Kuroko!" Midorima exclaimed, worry filled his voice.

"Huh?" Kise turned around to see Kuroko slowly fall on his back.

"Kurokocchi!" Tears again covered Kise's eyes.

The school nurse stormed in hearing the two teens shouted. "What's with all the noise?! May I remind you that this is the infirmary and students who stay here needs rest in a QUIET and PEACEFUL environment?"

"ButsenseiKurokocchifainted!" Kise blurted.

"What?—"the school nurse's eye locked on Kuroko. "YOU" She pointed Kise, "and YOU" ,now at Midorima. "OUT".

The two boys slowly stepped outside the infirmary. No words spoken, when the teachers' dialogues are in caps, there's no point in arguing; violating that means you're practically asking for detention.

* * *

Meanwhile., ,. .,

A tall red head is walking towards the school faculty. He has to advise Kuroko's home room teacher about his condition. The boy really needed a rest, he was pale as death.

_Why did you leave him with the perverted and nerdy boys? You're his friggin guardian! I mean, that seaweed is a yokai, you can't deny the aura that he has. He might attack Kuroko and steal the Book of Names. _

_Bastard, I left in the first place because I trusted that those two won't do anything stupid in the presence of the school nurse._

_Oh and you panicked._

"Alright, blame me for leaving Kuroko, but again, I trust my instincts that those won't do anything stupid to Kuroko", Kagami defending himself.

_Shit, now he's arguing with himself._

Few meters away from the school faculty, he came across Aomine. Aomine, seemed to be looking for something; is he hoping to bump with the Kuroko?

As they leveled, Kagami looked ahead and whispered. The tanned boy's eyes narrowed even more as the warning reached him, "dream on, as if I'd hand Kuroko to you.,"

Aomine took a double take in hearing that. He turned around and stared menacingly at the retreating back. Veins appeared in all of his exposed skin, even on his face and his eyes are turning black; "So that cat can now take human form", he continued walking towards the opposite direction. Some of the students scuttled away when they noticed the slight change in Aomine's appearance.

A few moments and Aomine's stance relaxed as he spoke, determination laced his voice:"Heh, as if I need you to _hand_ him to me". A smirk appeared on the Ibaraki-doji's lips.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" the teacher near the door answered.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am", Kagami greeted. "I'm looking for Kuroko Tetsuya's 5th period subject teacher.

"Ai, hai., I'm here." A hand waved at the desk near the window.

"Good Afternoon –" Kagami paused, _shit_. He doesn't know this teacher's name.

"Imayoshi, you can call me Imayoshi-sensei" the man responded sensing Kagami's hesitation.

He is Imayoshi Shoichi, a teacher who just started teaching in this school 2 years ago. Kagami's first impression was that this teacher looked like a snake.

"May I know why you came looking for me?" Imayoshi asked after a few awkward second of silence.

"Oh, yeah. Kuroko's fainted from the extreme heat and he's now resting in the infirmary. I would like to ask for your permission for him to skip 5th period so that he can go home."

"How is he? He's still in the infirmary?" Imayoshi asked, sounded worried.

"Yes sir, I'll get back to him after this to check on his condition".

"Go ahead, I'll call his parents and inform them", Imayoshi waved out his right hand as his left hand reached for the telephone.

"Thank you sir", Kagami bowed slightly and closed the door.

Imayoshi dropped the phone as soon as Kagami closed the door.

"Oya, I think I should drop by and visit Kuroko-kun after school", Imayoshi grinned.

" You should take more care of yourself Kuroko-kun", Imayoshi smiled slyly and his neighboring teacher inched away from him.

"Creepy", the teacher muttered.

"What was it, Nagumo-sensei? I'm sorry I didn't hear you clearly", Imayoshi feigned innocence. His face expressing an authentic look of curiosity.

"N-nothing Imayoshi-san", the teacher cowered on his pile of books & papers.

"That's what I thought", Imayoshi stared at his wrist watch,

_1 hour before class ends._

* * *

"Idiot", Midorima, again knocked Kise's head.

"Itai Midorimacchi~" Kise winced.

"I know it's my fault that Kurokocchi fainted this time, however isn't it my mission? To distract Kurokocchi from all the yokai incidents, especially with the one that just happened in the rooftop", Kise reasoned out.

"You're distracting Kuroko, but Akashi did not instruct you to execute that by draining his strength to the point of him fainting", Midorima's vein popped.

"Sorry" was Kise's response. "But Kurokocchi, he's really something ne?" Kise clenched his hand to his chest.

"When he was talking about the mirror and the sky, my chest ached. Listening to every word he said, it was like listening to a narrator, telling about my life and making me feeling like the third person".

"My life playing like a show on TV."

Midorima glanced at Kise and saw something he'd never seen on the Kitsune's face before.

Kise's eyes for the first time looked solemn yet resolved.

**End Note:**

**Is the Kitsune already smitten with our little Kuroko? Gyaaah! \\"(v)"/**

**I know some of you might find Kuroko's dialogue about the "mirror vs the sun" cheesy. My vocabulary is not that wide and I sucked at giving life lessons." (Sorry Kuroko!)**

**But I believe that we all have our cheesy moments, you just need to look between the Maji Burgers!**

**(Still looking for Murasakibara)**

**Thank you guys, **

**Share your thought!**

**CHAPTER IX: MISCHIEF**


	9. Chapter 9: Before the Book

**Yo!**

**Hi guys! **

**THANK YOU for the 100+ follows! (I'm not really good with gratifying words) But thank you for following Kuroko's Book of Friends, even when I sucked with the grammar and with the plot.**

*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*

**Now back to the new chapter:**

**This is a chapter sparked by hate1994's question, asking if Kuroko was able to see yokai ever since he was a child. So Chapter : MISCHIEF will be after the flashback.**

**Originally this was not a part of the story line when I started writing Kuroko's Book of Friends; however that question made me wonder of how Kuroko lived his life before moving to Matsumoto City. So here is a Chapter dedicated to Kuroko's past! **

**Granny Haruna's gonna have a small part on this flash back since I'll be focusing on Kuroko's nursery and a few of his elementary years.**

**Oh, and someone's gonna be making a cameo!**

**I didn't plan to include him in the story, to be honest!**

**Kuroko no Basuke ** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**CHAPTER XI: Before the Book**

_**Tokyo, 8 years ago**_

"Tetsuya! Guess who came to visit?" Amami called out from the front door.

Little Tetsuya dropped the lego pieces he was playing with and ran towards his mother.

Two figures were standing outside the door.

" Tetsuya-kun!" one of the figures spoke. Kuroko missed this voice, he could recognize it anywhere.

"Obaa-chan, Ojii-chan!" Kuroko's tiny hands outstretched towards his grandparents.

Haruna & Shinji's face both displayed crinkled smiles as Tetsuya hugged their legs. Tetsuya always looked forward to their visits. His afternoon with them is usually spent with their story-telling.

He doesn't know why his grandparents never lived with them. As far as he knows, their house is big enough for them, together with Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan.

" Oya, Oya Tetsu-chan, haven't you grown big?" Shinji kneeled down, leveling with Tetsuya's face.

"You're lying Ojii-chan, I measured my height and I didn't grow an inch since your last visit," Tetsuya pouted as Shinji continued to his head.

"Hmm, maybe that's because you haven't been eating right Tetsuya. I heard that you're not eating your vegetables. Did you know every time you eat them you grow 3 times faster?" Haruna tilted Tetsuya's chin upwards. Light blue eyes meet light blue ones.

Little Tetsuya's eyes widened, "Really Obaa-chan?! Then I'll be eating vegetables every day so I would grow taller! Then Haizaki-kun won't be able to tease me anymore." Kuroko was tiptoeing, clutching Haruna's skirt as he pulled her to the living room.

"You're being teased at school?" That did not escape Haruna's attention.

"Yes, especially while playing. He said no one wanted to partner with me in games since I'm weak," Kuroko replied. However there was no hint of anger or sadness in the child's voice. You can only see the determination of getting stronger in his eyes. Haruna smiled quietly; _do your best! I believe you're strong Tetsuya!_

"And they both left us", sighed Shinji. "I'm treated like a side character"

"Ma-Now, now Dad. No need to be so down," Amami smiled, a large sweat drop appeared on the side of her face.

"Well, we can't help it, they are so alike," and the old man bounced back. Amami liked this side of her father-in-law. He's always positive and lively, this trait of his was inherited by his son as well.

"I have prepared tea and snacks at the living room", Amami gesturing they follow Haruna and Tetsuya in the living room.

"Oh- right, right. We brought snacks as well, -vanilla cookies!" the old man brought out the snacks enthusiastically.

"Bring them here quickly you old man, Tetsuya's getting hungry", Haruna said seateds on the sofa with Tetsuya on the floor showing her his school projects.

"What are these Tetsuya?" Amami asked, she never saw these drawings before.

"These are the drawings I made today. However Sensei said we only need to pass one, so I brought them home," Kuroko replied, bringing more drawings from his bag.

Haruna became quiet after she saw what Kuroko drew.

"Tetsuya, what did your teacher made you draw?" Amami asked, now noticing the weird shapes in Kuroko's work.

"She said we can draw things that we like doing at home and at school!" Kuroko explained excitedly. "Look grandpa, I drew the kids playing in the park today!" Tetsuya raised the drawing to his Ojii-san's face.

The scene depicts kids in different clothing playing on the swing, slides and climbing the monkey bars. It was colorful with the trees and the sun. However, amongst the bright colors there was a tall black figure on the side. It could be mistaken as a post, rock or shadow except that figure has yellow eyes and long arms.

Amami was holding another drawing, this one depicted a scene inside the classroom during lunch break. Kids looked like cocoons in different colored blankets. And still there it was, the tall black figure-inside the classroom, sitting on one of the empty chairs, now its arms towards one of the kids.

"Tetsuya,what i-is this? Is this your Sensei?"

"Hmm, hehe, no mom. This is Sensei, she's with Haizaki-kun since he had trouble sleeping." Tetsuya giggled, pointing at the biggest cocoon in the picture.

"Then what is this?" Amami asked again.

"That, I don't know. I keep seeing it at school and at the playground; he's scary. I tried asking sensei and my classmates about it, they can't see it though. Ikida-kun said I was just making it up," Tetsuya's face puffed.

Amami was scared. Her son, how long was he seeing this? She looked at both her in-laws afraid that they might think that Tetsuya's mentally Ill.

Haruna was still staring at the picture," Tetsuya, how about this one?"

"Oh! That's you and Ojii-chan during your last visit," Tetsuya beamed on his grandparents, expecting them to smile and compliment his drawing skills. They beamed back, but Tetsuya felt there is something wrong.

"Didn't you like my drawings?" Tetsuya asked.

"We do Tetsu-chan, we're speechless actually because your works are great!" Shinji covered up the adult's bland enthusiasm.

"Why don't you go to your room and draw some more? We'll show them all to your dad when he gets home," Amami nudged her little boy.

"Okay! I'll draw Mrs. Keto's cat as well., ,." Little Kuroko happily towards his room.

* * *

Haruna handed the paper she was holding to her husband," Dear, this was during our last visit."

She then turned her head to Amami who spoke," I'm sure this is just Tetsuya's imagination. You know children these days. However I'm still going to call his school to make sure that there's no psycho-or criminal being spotted around-".

"Amami-chan it's not Tetsuya's imagination." Shinji handed Amami the drawing. There stood at the door are Tetsuya's grandparents. Behind them however is a woman with orange hair and with no eyes. Its hands positioned like it was pressed in a glass window.

"We never thought that anyone will inherent this. We we're worried about Shosuke when he was born. But no, no sign of being able to sense or see yokai; we were relieved that he grew to be normal. We didn't know that it's possible that this can skip generations.

We knew that this yokai was following us however it was weak and we were sure that it couldn't pass through the barrier I made".

"However this one," Haruna pointed the tall black figure. "This one's been following us with ill intentions. I'm sorry dear Amami but he might have followed us during one of our visits."

"But, Okaa-san, what are we going to do? I'm worried about Tetsuya. Can you stop this creature? Will he be seeing more of this?" Amami started to become teary eyed.

"We will stop of him from harming our family of course" Shinji said confidently. "With him seeing the ayakashi; we might still be able to save him since he's still young". In the meantime, we'll stop visiting Tetsuya to protect him."

After the serious discussion, Haruna and Shinji went to Tetsuya's room to say goodbye.

"But you haven't seen my new drawings yet", whined Tetsuya.

"Some other time my dear. Grandpa hurt his back so we need to go to the hospital immediately", Haruna kissed the boys head.

"Promise me that you'll be taller than me on our visit Tetsu-chan" Shinji winked. "I'll treat you to Maji Burger's Vanilla shake, an extra-large vanilla shake."

* * *

_**5 years ago, Meiko Elementary School**_

"Gasp!" Kuroko dropped his lunch tray as he saw a headless person sitting across the table where he was supposed to sit.

"What is it Kuroko-kun?" asked his teacher.

"There- there's a headless man",

"Waaaaaah!" " Kyaaaaaaah!" Shouted the other students, panicking and knocking their lunch as well.

"Everyone calm down!" the teacher bellowed. "Kuroko-kun, where is the headless man you are talking about?" she asked sternly.

"T-there" Kuroko pointed at the empty chair opposite him.

"Are you doing this on purpose Kuroko-kun? No one is sitting there, that was just your imagination going wild. Sigh,. ., stay behind after class, I need to talk with you."

"Everyone, resume with your lunch and clean the spillages afterwards!" As soon as the teacher left the room, everyone started talking:

"What was that?! Way to make a riot Kuroko-kun!"

"Kuroko-kun is a liar"

"He always wants people's attention".

"Hey, Kuroko maybe there's something wrong with your head, you should see a doctor," snickered Ikeda.

"I'm not crazy", Kuroko's voice trembled.

"It's either you're a liar or a lunatic" added Haizaki.

"I'm not liar!" Kuroko shouted indignantly. He knew what he was seeing was true, his parent's explained it to him and his grandparents are trying to stop him from seeing the ayakashi.

Kuroko knows he is not alone and that his family believes in him; however he can't help his shock, surprise or fear every time he sees an ayakashi.

Kuroko ran outside, not minding his growling stomach. How long does he have to suffer?

His tired legs lead him to the school's empty gym. But he turned back as he noticed a boy of the same age playing basketball by himself.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" asked the boy, walking towards Kuroko.

_Here comes the bullying _Kuroko thought as he closed his eye, and his body hunched.

"Hey! Are you okay? You're shivering", the boy placed his hands around Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko flinched.

"Yo! Come on, answer me; do you need help? Want me to take you to the infirmary?" the boy really sounded concerned.

"No, thank you" Kuroko shook his head, relaxing slowly as the bullying he expected never came.

"But you were shivering", the boy insisted.

"No, I was just surprised. I didn't notice you when I came in".

"You didn't notice me? Dude I didn't know you were there until you were about to close the door!" the boy said in disbelief." I should be the one surprised".

. . .

"I'm sorry to disturb your practice" Kuroko bowed and was heading out when the boy asked.

"Hey! Don't leave yet! Are you busy? Wanna play basketball?"

"I never played basketball before", Kuroko replied shyly.

"You got to be kidding me!" The boy shouted in disbelief. "I gotta teach you how it's played then!" and Kuroko was pulled in the middle of the court.

"To all students, please be advised that we are closing the gates in 30 minutes. Again, the gates will be closing in 30 minutes. Any student caught on campus without the faculty's permission will be given 3 days detention."

"Is it that time already?!" Kuroko shouted in surprise. Sweat was running down his neck. He spent the entire afternoon playing basketball and talking with the boy. He had fun; a break from the harsh accusations and rumors about him.

"I think we should head home! We'll be punished if we get caught!" Hurried Kuroko; he picked up his bag as he was waiting for the boy to come as well.

"You go ahead," the boy said.

"Bu- " no it's OK, I got the PE Teacher's permission to stay here after school hours", the boy did a thumbs up.

"Well if that is the case,then see you tomorrow," bowed Kuroko. But before he was able to raise his head, the boy spoke.

"The name is Ogiwara", something soft and warm touched Kuroko's cheek.

"Huh?" Kuroko raisedand tilted his head. _What was that?_

"Well, we spent the entire afternoon together and we don't even know each other's name," the boy smiled.

"Right- my name is Kuroko Tetsuya,"

Ogiwara's smile widened.

The clock chimed again, its 5:15 PM.

"I had fun Ogiwara-kun! Be safe!" Kuroko ran towards the door, "and again, see you tomorrow!" and waved to Ogiwara before closing the door.

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**Done! (Ka—ching!)**

**Ok so it got this long and I decided to divide the flash back into two chapters. **

**Now some of you might find some statements or situation confusing:**

**Ex: **

**ChapterVI: ****On his way to school, Kuroko saw Ayakashi here and there. It was new to him, the sight of students going to school and the ayakashi walking on different directions.**

**Chapter IX:8 years ago Kuroko can see/has seen the ayakashi . **

**OgiwaraxKuroko?! Don't ask me!( TmT) Because I don't even know., (sob)**

**PS:**

**I'm sorry but I won't be answering questions about the above written example or anything about Haruna baa-chan, Shinji-jiisan and Ogiwara-kun.(just for now) **

**Oh, and Kuroko's Off Character for some reason. This all will be revealed in the coming chapters.**

**Ugh, I sounded so snobbish, (Sorry everyone!) **(シ_ _)シ

**As if I'm cooking something good and then it turned out into a big gooey blob of disappointment.**

**Hahahahaha., Imagine that! **（Ｔ∇Ｔ）

**Shout out to the all my reviewers! **

**I read & re-read your reviews every day., (now I just sounded creepy) Still, thank you guys!**

**CHAPTER X: Forgotten**


	10. Chapter 10: Forgotten

**Update! **

**Now I gotta write this down or the ideas will seep out of my head when I go to bed!**

**This is part two of our little flash back. Kuroko met Ogiwara-kun and they became friends immediately! **

**This chapter is a bit dark (character death), and there's a lot of revelations. Actually this explains Kuroko's current demeanor.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed chapter IX, namely , Riomi-senpai, Sarekkandarikulover, EclipseKuran,hitomi65, Demfeels,mitsuyo-chan! **

**This work is un-betad. Ignite Pass Kai me for my mistakes.**

**Kuroko no Basuke ** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Now without further ado:

* * *

**CHAPTER X: FORGOTTEN**

Days became weeks and weeks became months, Kuroko was able to survive school and the bullying of his classmates all because he had a new found friend in the form of Ogiwara-kun. They hang out at the old school gym after school; playing basketball and during lunch break, eating and talking at the school's roof top. Being friends with Ogiwara-kun, Kuroko changed a lot in both ways

His parents noticed that he comes home livelier than before, he became talkative again and his grades improved. However, there is also a downside that only people surrounding him noticed.

Kuroko only talks about his new friend, Ogiwara-kun of whom his parents haven't seen before. He became more detached with his other teachers and classmates; those who tried to reach out to him found it hard to befriend him since he distanced himself from them. Only during class did Kuroko interact with them.

Every lunch break and after classes, Kuroko would disappear from the room and no one would ever know where he went.

No one except Kuroko and his friend Ogiwara-kun.

"Neh Kuroko, your bento's really tasty!", Ogiwara complimented, swallowing a natto onigiri.

"Anything cooked with natto tastes great to Ogiwara-kun" smiled Kuroko. He picked one Tamagoyaki and chewed on it.

"Natto tastes good and it's healthy for you!", Ogiwara defended the natto, knowing that Kuroko disliked the foul smelling beans.

It's always a breath of fresh air, away from the whispers and disgusted glares of his classmates. Kuroko shared his problems with Ogiwara and he didn't hear any accusations from him. Ogiwara-kun believed in the supernatural and that some are gifted or cursed of having the ability in seeing them.

However their time was not spent talking about those unpleasant instances but on their light and fun experiences. Once in a while, Kuroko was able to forget the horrendous things he had seen.

After lunch break Kuroko and Ogiwara would go to their respective classrooms (which are located on opposite ends of the hall). Kuroko was tidying up his now empty lunch box when he froze.

Haizaki and Ikeda are both leaning on the wall beside the classroom's door.

"Huff"Kuroko exhaled. There's nothing they can do to harm him. There are a lot of students coming back from the cafeteria and a few of their classmates are already inside.

Or so he thought.

"Hey, Kuroko why don't we head out for a little walk?" Haizaki smirked as he embraced Kuroko's neck with his arm.

Ikeda followed through with the same evil grin.

"Where are we going Haizaki-kun?"Kuroko choked, _ don't panic! Call out for help! Someone! "_HEL-" Kuroko's mouth was gagged by a rope. "Hmphf!"

"Tch, tch, tch. Now now, be a good kid or I will bring you to hell with me", Kuroko jerked his head up and seeing Haizaki's expression, Kuroko really believed that Haizaki will do what he said.

_He's no human._ Kuroko realized; his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh you finally figured it out!" Haizaki's grin grew to a full blown evil smile, displaying a hundred set of needle like teeth. "I was actually growing tired of hiding you know."

Confusion can be seen in Kuroko's eyes.

"Aw, you don't remember me Kuroko? I'm hurt. Haizaki dramatically clutched his chest, pulling out old pieces of paper.

"Maaaaaybe, this will refresh your memory" And Kuroko's drawing when he has a kid was displayed in his face. Now horror can be seen in Kuroko's small face.

"Hahahahahaha! That's more like it!" "Oops sorry, where are my manners" and Haizaki removed the gag from Kuroko's mouth of which, to Kuroko's horror was Haizaki's tail.

"I am an Akuma" Haizaki bowed," that goes by many names; so my name doesn't really matter. Feel free to call me anything you like."

Haizaki started circling Kuroko, only then did the later notice where Haizaki took him. They're on top of their apartment building.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you need from me?" Kuroko's voice quivered. _Someone, someone help him! What did I do for me to deserve being played like this?! _His mind shouting silent pleas, hoping someone would come to the roof top.

"Oh don't feel too important you brat!" Ikeda spat. He's standing at the edge of the building probably acting as a guard.

"Shut up", Haizaki snapped. "Actually I need something from your granny Kuroko. You're my leverage to make sure that she gives me what I want". Haizaki flicked Kuroko's forehead.

_How can Haizaki-kun be a demon? We grew up on the same neighborhood. This doesn't make any sense._

"Your grandparents are too guarded, so I simply possessed this boy" Haizaki stretched his arms. "He's too lenient, his nature fits me perfectly. He has the making of an akuma", Haizaki laughed.

"My grandparents won't come, they don't live here", Kuroko attempted to bluff.

"Don't underestimate your grandparents, boy. If they we're easy to dispatch I won't be needing to hostage you," Haizaki replied. "Let's wai- Oh, here they come"

The roof top door slowly opened, revealing his Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan.

"No, no-Jii-chan, Baa-chan!" Kuroko was again hushed by the Akuma's tail. He's no longer recognizable, his skin is gray and his silver hair became longer, his eye are all black.

"We were getting bored waiting, we thought that we'd play with little Kuroko", Haizaki teased.

"Don't harm the boy, we came here without telling anyone and without any shikki" Shinji spoke calmly.

"I know you will"

"I want to end this quickly"Haruna spoke, her voice laced with fury. Shinji is a man who uses reason and Haruna is a woman who is preceded by her actions, a woman of strength even at her old age. "Here is the book, now give us Tetsuya".

"Uh,uh uh" Haizaki acted like a teacher reprimanding her students.

"Before that, properly relinquish your ownership of the book", Haizaki's mood turned a total 180 degrees out of the blue.

"Don't treat me like an idiot, you lowly humans," he growled. He picked Kuroko up and dangled him on the edge of the building. "Piss me off like that and I can't guarantee you that you'll be getting him back in one piece".

"I will banish you in the depths of hell once this is over" Haruna muttered. Her hands nearly clumping the Book of Names.

" I am surrendering this book and all the names written on it to you Akuma," Haruna spoke, every word leaving her mouth like poison.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," the book zoomed to Haizaki's hands. His eyes now of pure greed, he lifted Kuroko up in the air beyond Shinji and Haruna's reach.

"Tetsuya!" Shinji pulled out a paper charm, to summon a shikki but Haizaki was fast. He grabbed the old man's throat and held him up. Shinji's face turning red. "Pity"

Crack!

" .GO", Haruna's voice echoed in the open space. Ikeda was on the floor, dead by the looks of it. Her eyes glaring at the demon holding her husband and dangling her grandson in midair.

"Or what Haruna? You relinquished the Book of Names! Don't act high and mighty on me!", Haizaki tightened his grip of Shinji. "Or you want me to end both of their lives right here?" Kuroko was floating higher and higher.

" Obaa-chan, Ojii-chan!" Kuroko screamed, seeing the situation below, he can feel that his Ojii-chan is in a bad condition.

"Haruna.," whispered Shinji.

Out of disperation, Haruna chanted her strongest spell, however, "Winds—!"

"Oops!" Haizaki's hand was faster. Shinji's body dropped on the floor, blood spouting from his mouth, ears, nose and eyes.

Even he was high above, Kuroko saw clearly how his Ojii-chan dropped on the floor, lifeless. He can't make a sound, his mouth agape, trying to scream, to let out this emotion. _No, NOOOOO!_

"- Judgement!"

"You're still doing this?!" Haizaki shouted in disbelief as the air accumulated around the roof top and there was a bright light. Kuroko shielded his eyes as all those on the roof top were swallowed by the light.

* * *

Kuroko was falling, falling fast to the streets below. He's gonna die.

Kuroko woke up in the hospital.

He sat up and looked at his side. His mother was asleep with her head pillowed in her arms.

Someone's missing, he shouldn't be alone here, there should be three of them.

Kuroko pulled out the IV needle and slowly went out of his room. It was night, and there's no one in the hallways. He was scanning the names in the neighboring rooms. Near the elevator, he found Obaa-chan's name. Only then did the truth slowly dawn to him. He's dead.

_His Ojii-chan's dead._

He sat on the floor not bothering if the nurses will see him, tears welling in his eyes.

"Mom, please don't talk like that", Shosuke's voice sounded stern. That brought Kuroko back to his senses.

"Boy, I'm weak and I know I'm dying. Before I leave this world, I want you to promise me that you'll be going back home." Haruna didn't sound weak at all.

"But why? You said so yourself that the ayakashi there are pain in the ass, that's why you and Dad left."

"Yes, but what your son has witnessed will haunt him for life if you don't follow what I instructed you to do", now Haruna was the one who sounded stern.

No one spoke for a while, and Kuroko started wondering, _Haunt me?_ as the scenes flashed in Kuroko's mind he flinched. "How can everything go back to normal? No, it's impossible."

"Come in Tetsuya" Shosuke called out to his son, he may not be able to see yokai but he inherited his parents' sharp senses. "You'll be punished big time for escaping your room, you now that, right?"

"Yes", Kuroko mumbled. His father immediately hugged him.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya" his father whispered. Tetsuya didn't get it. What was his father apologizing for?

"Come here Tetsuya," his Obaa-chan beckoned him. "Whatever happens, always keep in mind that not all ayakashi are bad. Just like human beings, there are some bad yokai and good yokai", she patted Kuroko's bed hair. "So never fear them, don't hate all of them; however be wary of them. Trust your instincts".

As Haruna kissed Tetsuya's forehead, he immediately lost consciousness.

Shosuke cradled his son and looked sadly at his mother, "did you really have to do it? You used your remaining strength in modifying his memories. I'm torn you know, imagine your mother willed herself to die".

"Hush Shosuke, I did it for your son. He stepped into the "other world" on a wrong footing. We can't permanently close his eyes from seeing the ayakashi. If we want him to be able to live with it; to live a life closest to being normal as possible, this is the only way. Don't worry, I only alter the ones involving all his encounter with the ayakashi."

"Now bring him back to his room before Amami wakes up with an empty bed", Haruna shooed her son with a weak hand.

"Ok, I'll be back Mom" and Shosuke walked out of the room hesitantly.

* * *

The next morning, Shosuke was crying silently as he was holding his mother's cold hands.

* * *

Ogiwara was a little under the weather. Kuroko was absent from school for almost three weeks. He heard it from the faculty office that Kuroko's grandparents died in a car accident. But three weeks seems to be too long for mourning.

"Idiot, since when did you become a heartless friends?" Ogiwara slapped his face. "Don't worry, he'll be back today, I heard it from his teacher".

Three weeks without seeing Kurok; Ogiwara realized a lot. You don't get this depressed and loss you appetite when you're missing a friend. And a normal friend won't get restless nights thinking about this certain friend.

He knows what he is going through. He wanted Kuroko to know, but that can wait. For now, he needs to see Kuroko.

He was heading to the school roof top nearing noon. If he could fly the stairs he would've.

He sat there waiting, beaming at the door. His smile is ready to welcome the blue head.

The alarm rang, signaling its noon. Ogiwara's jittery. _Any minute now._

Minutes passed by, but no Kuroko appeared. _Where are you Kuroko? Did you really get to school?_

Ogiwara went down to the classrooms, lunch break was over and students are going back.

Kuroko wasn't there.

He was going to head to the gym, when he saw a tuft of sky blue hair stepped outside of the principal's office.

Nothing registered to Ogiwara, not Kuroko's father beside him, not the dialogue between his father and the principal about his processing his transfer paper. No, nothing.

The only thing that filled Ogiwara's mind was Kuroko, " Kuroko!"

Ogiwara ran towards him, "How've you been? I haven't heard from you for weeks!" He smiled, " you owe me lunch for abandoning your friend".

Kuroko passed Ogiwara, like he was was passing through thin air.

"Hey! Now that's just cold. Why are you ignoring me?" he grabbed Kuroko's hands.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Did I bump into you? asked Kuroko politely.

"No, but you did ignore me," Ogiwara grinned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Do you need anything? "Kuroko's face puzzled.

"Well I need an explanation why didn't my friend contact me for the past three weeks!" Ogiwara was starting to get pissed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the person you're talking about".

"It's you Kuroko! You're the one I'm talking about!" Ogiwara exclaimed.

"Why? Have we met before? I'm sorry but I don't know your name", Kuroko looked disturbed with him raising his voice.

"Tetsuya, let's go. I can pick up your transfer papers by tomorrow", his father tugged his hand.

"I'm really sorry if I said something to offend you, well we'll go ahead", Kuroko bowed at Ogiwara who is still stunned.

"Who are you talking to Tetsuya?" his father asked.

"To that boy, standing outside the Principal's Office. He said he' my friend and he was a bit angry when I didn't contact him when I was absent".

_A yokai? He made friends with a yokai at school? _Shosuke gave thehallway one last look before leaving.

* * *

Ogiwara was walking aimlessly. His mind still on the last conversation he had with Kuroko.

_Why Kuroko didn't notice me the first time I called out to him?_

"_Why? Have we met before? I'm sorry but I don't know your name",_

_What happened?!_

_No! _ He needs answers! He needs to speak with Kuroko. He needs to find out what happened.

He hovered over the crowd, through the busy streets until he reached Kuroko's house.

Ding! Dong!

However the name address is now empty.

Ding! Dong!

Ding! Dong!

"Will you pipe down? Are you a pin-pon-dashi?!" An old woman appeared on the neighboring apartment.

"No, uhm sorry about that. I was looking for my friend Kuroko Tetsuya," he asked embarrassingly scratching his head.

"Then you won't find him there. They moved out, don't ask me where because no one here knows", the woman said closing her door.

_They moved out?_

_Kuroko left? Where?_

_I-I can't let that happen.,_

He was walking thoughtlessly. His mind not really capable or kept on denying to accept the truth.

Ogiwara didn't realize that he reached his home.

"Welcome home waka-sama"

"Waka-sama would you like to have some snacks? I have prepared natto onigiri and some genmacha",

Pipped the tiny servants.

Some were cleaning the hallways and some were scurrying, preparing for dinner.

"Where is father?" Ogiwara asked quietly.

"He is at the western hall, having his tea" the yuki onna replied.

Ogiwara's steps were decisive. He's mind resolved.

_I can't let that happen._

_I need to find him._

Ogiwara kneeled at the sliding door, "Father, I need a favor".

Sip. "What is it brat? You have the nerve to ask me that after you left the house without our notice".

"I need to borrow the Hyakki Yagyo," Ogiwara spoke without hesitation.

PFFffffffttttttt! His father spewed his tea, " (cough) the WHAT?!"

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**And that ends Chapter X!**

**_Hyakki Yagyō,_ variation: hyakki yakō, (百鬼夜行; lit. "Night Parade of One Hundred Demons") is a concept in Japanese folklore.**

**Legend has it that "every year _yōkai_ led by the yokai Nurarihyon, will take to the streets during summer nights." Anyone who comes across the procession would die, "unless protected." Protection refers to handwritten scrolls by anti-yokai _onmyoji_ spellcasters. Only an onmyoji clanhead is strong enough to pass Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yagyo unharmed. The children's game _Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai_ was based on this idea.**

**Source: wiki/Hyakki_Yagy%C5%8D**

**My hands are killing me., ,.(~TnT)~**

**Whew! Done, and it's 2 AM here, and I've got work tomorrow.**

**And guys hold your horses. I may have stated my desire for the KisekixKurokoXKagami and to me there is no definitive pairing yet.**

**To be honest I want all of them to fight over little Tetsuya. (Evil Grin)**

**Share your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11: MISCHIEF

**How are you guys?**

**Hope everyone is doing great!**

**This week has been very very tiring for me, went to the Capital city for a 3-day forum**

—**and the traffic! Waaah! **

**Maybe because I lived in a more suburb town, but we spent like two hours being stuck on traffic going back and forth from the hotel we're staying to the venue. (Whew! I don't know why they booked us on that place)**

**Anyway, Q & A time! **

**(I am just making up excuses on my loop holes) Gomen! (ﾉ_ _)ﾉ**

**Ioeth- Ogiwara-kun being Nurarihyon: Right! He is Nurarihyon; however, I will not be basing his entire chara from Nurarihyon no Mago. I'll be taking it from Japanese folklore (the same with the Hyakki Yagyo). In this story he's still far from succeeding his dad, so he'll be the hyperactive son of Nura.**

**MissStories- In this story, yokai can will it if they want to be seen by mortals or not. So on Granny's case, he intended to be seen to get information from her. On Shosuke's case, Ogiwara's power fluctuated; let's say that he was in a state of shock and denial that he wasn't able to keep tab on his presence. On Shosuke's end: he was occupied in talking with the principal that he didn't realize at first that Kuroko appeared to be talking to his self.**

**Bow.**

**Kuroko no Basuke ** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Now let's proceed to:**

* * *

**CHAPTER XI: MISCHIEF**

Kagami was taking Kuroko home, and he was surprised that he was still alive after a thousand daggers hit him when he gave Kuroko a piggy back ride. From the clinic, (where Kise was whining & gnawing on his shirt while Midorima was just standing quietly, adjusting his glasses every now and then) to the hallways which was empty due to the ongoing classes (but that didn't stop Aomine who skipped and followed them, his face grim and fists clenching and unclenching)

"Why on earth are you tailing us?" Kagami asked after a few moments of echoing footsteps.

"Fuck because I want to know what happened to him! Why did he faint? Is he sick? Did he see the school nurse? And why a dick like you is carrying him home?!" Aomine bombarded him with questions.

A teacher peeked out of the room. "Ssshh! Lower your voices!" The door closed with a bam.

"Don't shout you idiot!" Kagami hissed." If you really want to know: Kuroko got heat stroke and I'm taking him home so that he can rest. Now go away since this is none of your friggin business" Kagami shooed Aomine who moved to his side, looking at Kuroko's face.

"Let me carry him home" Aomine offered.

"Yeah right dumbass", Kagami kept walking. "Have you forgotten what I said earlier?"

Aomine took a double step,his expression darkened "so you were serious about Tetsu".

"Of course, I'm his guardian. I'll always stay by his side and protect him".

"Guardian, don't make me laugh. I bet your intentions are worse than mine", Aomine retorted. "I can protect him better. Not like you, how can a cat protect Kuroko?"

Kagami's vein popped. "Are you challenging me brat?" he hissed, straightening his back, tightening his grip on Kuroko.

Cobalt eyes met red ones.

"Huh? Maybe I am, no delete that. YES, I am challenging you", Aomine said, gritting his teeth. "And who are you calling a brat, brat?" He added.

"My, My, My, are we having a spat here?" Imayoshi-sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"And I thought that Kuroko-kun was being brought home not to a brawl", he frowned at Aomine. "Don't you have a class Aomine-kun?"

Aomine's brows furrowed. He never liked Imayoshi-sensei; aside from the fact that chemistry is his most hated subject (which is being taught by this guy) there is something about him that creeps Aomine out.

"Well?" Imayoshi was still waiting for an answer.

"I was planning on bringing Tetsu home myself", Aomine forced his answer, and good thing Kuroko was unconscious because he just sounded so lame.

"I was already doing that, are you blind?" Kagami spoke. He's pissed. Kuroko was supposed to be resting in his room, not latched on his back surrounded by bickering kids.

"I don't trust you, you dick-"

"Now, now calm down-and watch your mouth—what was your name again?" Imayoshi gestured the two to keep their voices down.

"Taiga, Kagami Taiga"

"Right, Kagami-kun & Aomine-kun" Imayoshi's brow slanted down. "Since the both of you are too hot headed, you should go back to your respective classes. Cool down and I will be bringing Kuroko back to their house. I have called his mother and she's expecting him soon."

Imayoshi checked his watch," your last period just started so go back".

"But I'm supposed to bring him-"

"No, I cou-"

Imayoshi is now pulling Kuroko from Kagami's back, carrying him princess style," no point in arguing. I'll be using my car so that we can get there in no time. This kid is really fatigued, he NEEDS REST", looking down on Kuroko's face.

Both Aomine and Kagami sported guilty expressions. How selfish can they be? The want to monopolize Kuroko took over them. Now that they looked at him, Kuroko is noticeably paler.

"Sorry,. ,.Sir" Kagami's eyes staring at the floor.

Aomine was scratching his head.

"OK boys. I trust you won't cut your classes, I'm heading out" and Imayoshi –sensei started to head to the school exit, a grin appearing on his thin lips and his once gray eyes turned yellow.

* * *

Imayoshi headed to his car. Once outside of campus and out of the red & blue head's sight, he took Kuroko, abandoned his car & glided fast to the forest before them.

* * *

The afternoon bell rang.

The air was filled with chatters & the scraping of moving chairs. Aomine yawned and stretched his arms. That was the longest hour of his life. The second hand of the clock was ticking slower, as if taunting him.

He immediately went outside planning to drop by at the Kuroko's and see how was Tetsu.

He walked through the gates, not minding that Midorima and Kise are walking in front of him.

Not until they passed the crossing where Midorima & Kise were supposed take, but they just passed through it.

Aomine kept his mouth shut until they were a few streets away from the Kuroko's.

"Oi! Where are you two heading?" Aomine asked, brows already furrowed.

"Aominecchi! And we thought you were never gonna talk!" Kise stopped and beckoned Aomine to walk with them. "We are going to visit Kurokocchi. Did you know that he fainted earlier? They said it was heat stroke".

"Of course he knows you dimwit. Why is he going to the Kuroko's if not to visit him? What is he gonna do? Confess to Kuroko?" Midorima chuckled to his own joke.

"Eeeeh?! Is it true Aominecchi? But I was gonna confess to Kurokocchi first!" Kise shouted out.

"That was a joke, idiot. And what are you blabbering about confess—" Midorima looked up and he saw both Kise and Aomine are flushing red.

_You got to be joking._ Midorima is a quick thinker. Don't get me wrong, his mind can easily analyze and understand any situation. But this- At the back of his mind everything falls into place, but there's a part of him that is still in denial.

It was an awkward moment for the three.

Kise had his hands in his mouth as his tongue slipped. _He wasn't planning on telling anyone this early. Not until he confessed to Kurokocchi and made him fall in love with him. But hearing Midorima say that and seeing how Aominecchi was taken aback, Kise immediately knew the truth. He thought that Kurokocchi & Aominecchi were just friends. _

Aomine on the other hand was shocked. His eyes wide.

Thinking about it and actually hearing it from someone is different. Even during his spat with Kagami, he wasn't really able to address his feelings. Everything was still murky. When Midorima said it, it was like a declaration to him.

_I like Tetsu. Not just as a friend. I really like him. And fuck, I just knew him for a week. Damn, DAMN! Why am I happy?! I shouldn't be, right? You're in deep shit, Daiki!_

Aomine blinked his eyes then he shook his head, to knock the shock away.

_Damn that Taiga. _Aomine turned his head left then right, as if expecting to see the red head. _I'll beat him and throw him to the next prefecture so that he won't be able to stick to Tetsu. _He thought jealously.

"Am I interpreting this situation as it really is?" Midorima gawked for a second then resumed his stoic stance.

SILENCE.

Kise was still blushing. He nodded while his hand covered his mouth.

Aomine just scratched his forehead, but blushing as well.

"OK, I will not ask you any further about your homo crushes" Midorima fixed his nearly cracked glasses. "Are you still going to visit Kuroko?"

"Of course! I'm worried about him!" Kise said surprised that Midorima would still ask him about that.

"Aomine", Midorima waited for his answer.

"I'm also worried about Tetsu", Aomine spoke quietly.

"Well then, let's keep walking. However, please compose yourselves. You don't' want to create a bad impression on Kuroko's parents, don't you?"

Kise, immediately pushed back his hair & Aomine tucked his shirt and straightened his tie.

"Pfft" Midorima is having fun. Watching these idiots fuss about impressions and such. They really like Kuroko, too bad Akashi doesn't share.

* * *

As Kuroko's house came into view, Aomine remembered something.

_Lucky bastard gets to live and sleep with Tetsu. _Aomine's expression became darker.

The house was a humble 2 story structure, spacious for a family of three. The outside is painted with light khaki while their roof is a fading brick red. The fence is nearly 2 meters high covered by Cotoneaster (a climber shrub). There's a small lawn in front with assorted potted plants aligning the wall fence. A small terrace with a sliding glass door is leading to the living room. The terrace has a roofing extension with a square coffee table made of glass. Their main door is made of wood with a swirling peep hole.

Midorima rang the doorbell.

"Just a moment!" footsteps can be heard coming from the back of the house.

A woman with raven black hair came out. She's around 5 ft. 7 inches tall, pale and with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Big, round caramel colored eyes stared at them.

"Uhm, Good Afternoon Ma'am", Midorima and the other two bowed. "We're Kuroko's classmates; we're here to see him".

"Oh, I'm sorry but Kuroko hasn't arrived home yet, would you like to come inside? I can prepare snacks while you're waiting for him", Amami gestured them to come inside.

Panic filled Midorima, Kise & Aomine's head.

"He's not here yet? But he – " Kise's mouth was shut by Aomine as Amami turned her head.

"Huh, what was it?"

"Nothing ma'am. Apologies for the intrusion", Midorima bowed again."We came here to work on a project on our art subject. And Kuroko volunteered to buy some on the materials. He might still be in town. We'd better go and help him,"

"No it's OK." Amami smiled weakly, "Good thing Tetsuya's making new friends. I'll be preparing your snacks when you get back".

"T-thanks Mrs. Kuroko!" Aomine fumbled as he tried to stop Kise from struggling.

He let go of Kise as Amami waved good bye to them & went back inside.

"What was that for Aominecchi?! Aren't you worried about Kurokocchi?" Kise hit Aomine on his shoulders.

"You're a dimwit Kise. Tetsu's mom will worry if she finds out what happened," Aomine rubbed his shoulders. The blondie will have his time.

"Who took him home Aomine", asked Midorima.

"Imayoshi-sensei", Aomine replied. "He even told us that he'll be using his car so that they can get here faster; I never liked that teacher".

"Then why did you allow him to take Kurokocchi?" Kise asked Aomine angrily.

"I insisted to take him home. But the teacher said he'll do it instead. I didn't know that he's a psycho who'll kidnap Tetsu! Don't fucking make it sound like I don't care about him!" Aomine grabbed Kise's collar.

"Stop it", Midorima separated the two.

"We don't have time in blaming and in pointing fingers. I'd rather spend the time in searching for Kuroko. So we'll go and check Imayoshi-sensei's house and if they are not there then we have to seek them separately. That way we'll have more areas that we can cover, under stood?" Midorima's voice was heavy and low, demanding both Kise & Aomine's attention.

Both nod their head and the three of them ran in search of Kuroko.

Midorima sighed,_ Akashi will not like this._

* * *

**END NOTE:**

**And that ends chapter XI!**

**Suuuppperr Off-Characater Kise & Aomine! Sorry about that (´▽`ʃ)**

**Now for those of you who're asking what is Ogiwara-kun's involment on the next coming chapters: No, I will not tell! Because I don't even know what's gonna happen next!**

**I'm just:**

**(typing and typing ) Oh! (light bulb) This might be a good idea! (typing excitedly)**

**Ok I'll end it here because my brain juice has dried out!. –END-**

**That's how I roll. (Huge disappointment) (TvT)**

**I still hope you liked this chapter! Pls share your thoughts! ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ)**

**CHAPTER XII: HEBI**


End file.
